The Other Him
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: Sam has 2 sides to him. The fun, book nerd side that Jess and his friends see everyday at Stanford. But just sometimes that slips and the dangerous Sam comes out. The one that makes his friends wonder exactly what happened in his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: This is my first Supernatural story, I have been really enjoying the series and I am currently on the 9** **th** **episode of season 5. This was a story that I was looking for found a couple but decided to write one, hopefully this becomes an ongoing series.**

Sam walked down the busy City Streets Jess on his right with Mark on Jess's other side and Zach on Sam's left. They had been to see the new romance comedy movie, Jess was busy explaining part on the movie to Mark and Zach but Sam was someplace else in his thoughts.

Moving away from Dean and Dad had been hard. Leaving the hunting life behind had been hard. But it had gradually gotten easier, he still kept a gun under his mattress and he always kept a knife in the inside of the coat. Just because he didn't want to hunt anymore didn't mean the hunting life would leave him. So far none of his friends had been suspicious of any of his acts.

Sam was interrupted by his thought as Jess called out to him "Hey Sam how did you think of the movie?" she looked up at him.

Sam didn't really like the movie it was some desperate love story that would only happen in a Hollywood movie. It made Sam jealous of the perfect lives the characters had. But Sam lied through his teeth "it was really good, the actors were great it was just really believable" Jess beamed at him and the continued walking turning into the alley way that lead where their car was parked.

Sam felt the presence before he saw them. The 3 dark figures walking straight towards the 4 of them. He felt Jess tense up by his side, "Give us your wallets!" the tallest one yelled at them. Sam felt the 3 behind him start looking through their pockets.

"No." Sam said simply. Half of him wanted to obey the unknown figures but the hunter in him told him to stand him ground, don't let them win.

"Sam" he heard Mark say behind him "Just give him the wallet, we don't want any trouble man" Marks voice was strong but Sam could hear the fear behind it.

"Sam?" one of the men said. He turned to one of him friends "tall, scruffy hair and bold" he looked Sam right in the eyes smiling in a way that made Sam change his stance "Boys I think we found ourselves little Sammy Winchester"

"Don't call me that" Sam said immediately only Dean could call him that.

"Sam?" Zach said behind him "what is he talking about?"

"Stay behind me" Sam said coldly he used a voice that he doesn't think his friends had ever heard him use. his _hunter_ voice. Sam felt his friends tense behind him at the hard tone.

"Ohhhh, I think we are in luck boys" one of the men jeered "What are the odds we find the runaway Winchester" his friends laughed "I mean old John really does owe me, he killed my family. So why not do the same to his dearest Sammy"

"I told you not to call me that" Sam said simply "why don't we just move on now and you won't get hurt alright?" Sam said trying to keep the situation calm as he moved his hand inside his pocket where he held his knife.

"See the thing is Sam" The man said walking towards Sam "I want to start a fight. I want to get revenge on dear old John Winchester" He turned looking at one of him friends "I mean it really is a privilege to meet one of the Winchester boys, I feel like I'm in the presence of a celebrity!"

"What the hell man" Mark yelled from behind him "We will give you our stuff just leave us alone"

"Shut up" one of the men yelled as he pulled a gun out. Sam knew his time to act was now or never….

So he pulled his knife out and lunged. He heard Jess scream behind him "Sam!" was yelled in unison by Mark and Zach, Sam smiled as he heard one of the men yell out "crap he has a knife" followed by "and we have a gun"

One of the men started running towards his friends so he took him first. Dodging a punch with ease he landed one to the face of his attacker. Slicing through part of the man's upper arm. The man dropped to the ground with a loud cry of pain. Sam bent down to inspect the cut on the man's arm.

That's when he felt the arm wrap around his neck. Spluttering for breath he felt the nose of the gun on his temple, he heard Jess cry out. "Give us the wallets or little Sammy here gets his brains blown out" Mark and Zach once again reached into their pocket. And started walking towards the man.

So Sam once again took his chance, ramming his elbow into the chest of his attacker he maneuvered around and twisted the man's arm until he let go of the gun, grabbing the gun he turned the tables and suddenly it was 'little Sammy Winchester' with the upper hand.

Pointing the gun at his three attackers he held it with confidence and precision. He faintly heard his friends trying to tell his something behind him but his well-trained brain blocked it out and focused on the people in front of him. He didn't want to shoot but he knew at this moment in time shooting could mean if someone got injured or not.

"Oh Sam you wouldn't shoot would you, I mean we are your friends" one of the men laughed. Sam became annoyed as they kept laughed and soon he was firing a shot right next to the head of the leader, purposely missing by centimeters.

"Next time that goes through your skull" Sam's cold voice echoed through the alleyway. Sam hoped that the hard cold voice would scare off his attackers but he doubted it.

"ohhh, getting a little rusty there Sammy, a couple years ago you would have missed by millimeters." The smart smirk annoyed Sam.

He scrunched his face up "I've told you not to call me Sammy"

"Wow look at that big boy," the man walked towards Sam unfazed by the gun in his hands "I bet you if your friends behind you weren't here…..and if we threw Dean into the mix. I think Sam here would shoot us all without hesitation" The man looked Sam in the eye rising and eyebrow daring him to speak.

"I left for a reason." he responded simply "I wasn't like them, now leave or someone will be shot"

"Sam, what are you talking about, this is crazy" Jess scared voice whispered

"Now now Sam, see I don't think you will shoot. But I do want to know something, why did you leave. Your daddy made it pretty clear that he didn't want you at Stanford. I think if I'm correct his words were 'if you walk out that door don't think about coming back"

He heard Jess gasp behind him and a soft "saammm" come from her mouth

"SHUT UP" he yelled and he fired a shot straight into the shoulder of the leader. Jess screamed as her boyfriend shot the attacker. Mark and Zach ran forward to get Sam away but he quickly shrugged them off.

One of the men went to the aid of his friend while the other one ran towards Sam and the two quickly engrossed into another fight, dodging a punch Sam moved gracefully with trained precision. Jess and the two boys watched in fear and awe as Sam moved in perfectly practiced maneuverers. It made the small group wonder what had really happened in Sam's past. Sam jumped and turned kicking and punching his attacker, having punches blown into his face and abdomen he shrugged them off and kept fighting against the pain.

Sam didn't think twice when he felt a hot sharp pain in his side. He gasped when the pain made black spots appear in his vision. But he blinked them away and cursed as he noticed the knife embedded in his abdomen.

Jess was hysterical screaming as tears ran down her face. Mark was trying to calm her down as Zach tried to help Sam. But Sam was still fighting hard and keeping up in his fight against the unknown figure. He gritted back the pain as he continued to maneuver complex moves with a knife embedded in his side and blood soaking through is shirt. Finally gaining the upper hand he pushed his opponent against the ground pushing his forearm against his throat. The man tried hard to push Sam off, but Sam had the upper hand plus a major difference in height and weight made it significantly easier for the young Winchester. "S-st-op" the man gasped out as his face turned blue. Sam loosened his hold on the man but still kept him pinned down. The man was now able to breathe and talk "Joe, Joe man we should really get out of here this really wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah…. yeah" the man Joe agreed he looked over to Sam "Ok let his go and we will leave you alone, and you should probably get that checked out" he pointed to the knife still embedded in in Sam's side.

Sam pulled the man underneath up to his feet and pushed him over to the other two men. The men the pulled up their shot friend who was unconscious and ran out of the alleyway, a few seconds later the tires of a car screeched and the 4 college students were left alone.

Sam collapsed heavily on the ground ripping the knife out from his side and bundling up a T-shirt pushing onto his wound, pulling his jacket closed over his wound he started walking up towards the car, completely forgetting about his friends that stood there in fear, shock and awe as their wounded friend looked for their car.

But Sam was confused, disorientated he wasn't looking for the bright blue Hyundai. But the Jet black 67' Impala. Soon enough he felt two strong sets of hands on his shoulders and he collapsed heavily in the strong arms. "D'n?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam collapsed heavily into Mark and Zach's arms, "D'n?" they heard him mumble

"No mate" Zach spoke "its Zach and Mark, we are going to take you to the hospital"

On the words 'hospital' Sam seemed to snap back into it. "No, not the hospital got to go back to the apartment" he panicked he knew how to stich and wound the last thing he needed right now was the hospital.

"Buddy, you have been stabbed. We need to get you to the hospital, there is way too much blood" Mark said his voice full of concern and fear.

"no no no. No hospital, got to go to apartment." Sam argued

"fine buddy we will go to the apartment" Mark sighed. He would go there spend 10 minutes and then drive to the hospital…..

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

arriving at the apartment Sam stumbled straight to his room where he found the first aid kit quickly. He then stumbled over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He then walked over to the couch took a long gulp of the whiskey enjoying the burn he felt on his throat. Then pouring some over the wound. With a loud groan it grabbed the attention of his friends.

"Sam, what are you doing" Jess asked

"Got to clean it" Sam replied as he opened the first aid box and quickly grabbed a sewing needle and fishing line.

With a groan he pulled the first stich through, and ignored the gasp of his friends as he plunged the needle into his skin again, and again and again…

When he pulled the last stich through and pulled the knot he poured some more whiskey over the wound, pushed a towel on his arm and collapsed onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"Sam. What the hell was that?" all three of his friends asked in unison

"will talk tomorrow" was all he got out before he plunged into darkness

 **AYAYA that was fun to write hopefully I will write another chapter. And a certin older brother may join the story R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: It was really fun to write that last chapter so I decided to write another one. This one explores Deans P.O.V + Jess's and Sam's it's a little like the last chapter and I promise future chapter's will be different from these two.**

Walking next to Jess on campus was awkward for Sam. After last night it seemed Sam felt like he had revealed a part of him that he didn't want his friends to see, Sam kept the hunter in his away from public sight, tucked deep down ready to immerge upon notice.

"Sam how are you feeling, the stiches okay?" Jess asked trying to make conversation

"I'm fine Jess. Thanks for asking, how are you holding up" He replied hoping she still wanted to be around him.

"what do you mean Sam?" she looked up at him, her brows furrowed together and her eyes shined with confusion "you were a hero last night. I am really proud of you"

"Thanks Jess," Sam smiled "Do you think we can talk about last night some other time. I'm not really in the mood for it yet" he dared asking

"That's fine Sam, I'm not really in the mood either. Plus, I don't want today to be all dark and gloomy" she once again looked up and smiled and the dimpled smile looking back at her. She giggled and jumped up into Sam's arms were the two shared a kiss. "I love you Sam Winchester"

"I love you too Jessica Moore" he said brushing her golden curls behind her ear "Come on let's sit over here" he said pointing to the wooden seat on the side of the footpath.

"yeah sure Sam" she said moving towards the bench "you promise we will talk about it tomorrow?" she pleaded "I mean I know you don't really like talking about your past and family but this is important, I've never seen that side of you and it scares me"

"I promise. I think you deserve to know, and with the things going on right now I should probably give you my brothers number"

She looked confused but nodded "well I think on Friday we should go out to that new Italian restaurant near campus" she told him.

Sam's face broke into a large dimpled smile his eyes lighting up "yeah! That would be awesome can't wait for it"

"aww Sam you're so sweet" she giggled, "I'm so lucky to have such a great boyfriend" she pulled him once again into a kiss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean tapped his hand rapidly against his thigh, his thoughts on the young man not far in front of him, who had never looked so happy, so normal. His brother loved it up here. That much was certain. He was safe. Safe from the fears of hunting. That was pretty clear . However, it didn't stop him from coming up here to check on him. This had been the first time this year though, Just because Sam went to college, didn't mean Dean's protective, Big Brother instincts turned off. It just didn't work that way. And, even if Dean would never admit this to anyone under pain of death, he missed his little brother. A lot. The company, even if it was only distant, was needed. He needed to know that he had lost Sam to…something that was worth it. From the look on his baby brother's face…...it was. Sam looked so happy walking next to a stunning blonde girl that looked so much out of Sam's leuge it wasn't funny. Dean was surprised when the girl pulled Sam into a kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam looked up as his hunter's instincts suddenly flared up. He knew, even before he saw them, that the guys he had been eyeing earlier, were approaching. Closer than was normal, necessary. His whole being screamed "TROUBLE!" at him and he felt the familiar tensing of his muscles, shifting of the body, preparing for confrontation. Why? Why can't I just live in peace?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was jarred out of his thoughts as he stiffened something caught his eye. There was something…..off about his brother. Something had changed. Muscles tensed, his position shifted slightly. He was alert. Apparently, the hunter in Sam wasn't dead. Something that Dean was very happy about, Dean surveyed the surrounding area for danger and his eyes immediately fell on the group of guys approaching the pair. "Oh, crap."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jess pulled away from Sam as she felt his muscle shift and his attention divert to something else and she watched with trepidation as the guys approached.

"Jess."

Sam's soft whisper reached her ears and she tuned in to him with an ease that seemed to come naturally to her.

"Get behind me, no matter what I say. There is something off about these guys" Something seemed off to the young hunter. These guys meant business. These weren't just stupid college boys. This was something more.

Dean was surprised to see Sam's lips begin to move, though it was clear he wasn't shouting. Whispered instructions to Jess? He looked closely and was able to determine a couple words Sam was saying. Sam was telling her to get behind him. Dean felt warmth and fear fill him at the same time. Sam still trusted him and that made him happier than he had been since before Sam left. Sam appeared to think this was serious and that scared him. Sam was no wuss. If he was scared, there was reason.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I help you?" Sam asked nicely as the guys reached them.

"Yeah, my friend here thinks your girlfriend looks lonely. Mind sharing some of that?" The leading boy sneered.

Sam felt Jess tense beside him in fear and he unconsciously moved to shield her from them. "I think you need to leave. Now." Sam's voice was no longer mild. Soft, yes, but there was a dangerous tone to his voice that he rarely let out. That he hated letting out.

The boys heard it. So, apparently, did Jess, as he felt her stiffen against him again.

"Now, see, that's just plain unfriendly. Now, boys, I don't think the young geek here should be allowed to talk to Seniors like that. The kid needs to learn some respect, don't you think?"

Suddenly, Sam remembered how he knew the leader. "Ah. This isn't about Jess, is it? No, this is about the fact that I kicked your butt in front of your coach, your team, and the guy who was about to offer you a job." Sam had felt sorry about it at the time and had apologized, not knowing that so much had ridden on that fight. However, after several weeks of coldness, then distant hostility, Sam had begun to stop feeling sorry. "Look, I apologized for beating you in that fight, dude, you need to let it go. You'll get another opportunity, you're a good player." Sam tried to placate, more for Jess' sake than for his.

The murderous expression on the boy's face spoke volumes. "Shut it! You will pay! My whole life was riding on that fight and then you had to come striding in and take EVERYTHING from me!" The young man was fuming.

In an instant, Sam knew the guy was moving forward, knew a fight was starting. "Jess, go!" he managed to spit out, before he ducked the swinging fist and was suddenly entangled in a fight. Outnumbered badly, but ticked enough not to care.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jess pulled the cell phone out of her pocket with shaking hands, she needed to call help even as she stumbled backwards. She was just about to pull up the number when a distant slamming sound caught her attention. She looked up to see a young blonde moving towards them, running, looking worried and furious at the same time. Wait a second….. The face looked awfully familiar. Then she placed it. The photo on Sam's dresser, the photo in Sam's wallet. This was Dean. How the heck…..?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam was going to lose. He knew it, even as one kid fell to the ground and didn't get up again, knocked out cold. He was doing well and they would all be sore in the morning, but he was outnumbered and he was getting tired and his side was on fire. If only Dean were here to get my back, we could kick these losers into next week. A sudden shout grabbed his attention and Sam turned just in time to get a hard fist in the jaw that sent him stumbling back, trying to see through the stars. Acting instinctively, he turned when he heard a sound, then froze at the familiar growl.

"Don't go swinging at me, Sammy, I'm on your team."

Dean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean threw himself into the fight with a gusto that he had missed in his hunts of late. Without the proper motivation, there really was no reason for anything. Now that his motivation was back, he could do this and he could enjoy it. A grin on his face, unsuccessful in masking the fury that these freaks touched his baby brother, Dean leapt at the first guy he saw.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was here. Dean was always here when he was needed. How does he do it? Taken abruptly from his thoughts by another swinging fist, Sam managed to counter the swing, then pulled himself back into the fight. He grinned as he felt Dean next to him, the fights were sometimes thrilling to be involved in. The leader was coming straight at him now and Sam found himself grinning fiercely as he pictured hitting the guy so hard his head spun and teeth fell out. Sam grabbed the leader's arm and twisted it, even as the guy moved to counter.

Twisting out of his grasp, the leader suddenly grabbed Sam's throat and began to squeeze. Even as he gasped for breath, Sam struggled, but the leader had a firm grasp and Sam was struggling.

Then the guy was being jerked back, Dean's firm hold on his collar revealing white-knuckles.

Noting his brother's furious face and deciding to think about how protective his brother still was of him later, Sam was already moving. His right hand closed around the guy's wrist that held his throat, his left elbow rising and slamming into the kid's face.

The leader went down like a rock and Sam moved forward with his brother, falling into an old familiar rhythm. He knew his brother, knew where he was going, knew how to read him. He knew how to fight by his side. Years of doing so had taught him. They moved synchronously, moving from opponent to opponent till they were the only ones standing. Sam smiled as Dean looked up at him with a grin.

"Hey little brother."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jess wasn't an idiot. The way the brother's moved together, perfect movements so smoothly, so practiced, so….well, at the risk of sounding clichéd, as one…. They've done this before. They've done this against guys a lot scarier than these losers. The knowledge of last night came back to her it brought Jess comfort, yet scared her. What kind of life had her boyfriend led that would make fights seem natural, easy? She found that instead of being afraid of him, she was afraid for him. Sam, I hope you aren't in over your head. I love you too much to lose you. Shaking herself away from these thoughts, Jess moved forward, wrapping her arms around Sam.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you okay?" She fought to sound calm and was rather proud of her efforts.

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

Jess nodded, not able to bring herself to speak. The adrenaline rush was wearing off now and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Sam studied her face for a moment, his concern for Jess assuaged as he realized she was just frightened, not injured. He could deal with frightened. Injured? Not so much. "How do you do it, Dean?" Sam suddenly asked, glancing at his brother, confusion on his face.

Dean looked confused now. "Do what?"

"Show up just in time to rescue me. You're always there exactly when I need you. It's rather unsettling actually." Sam grinned at his brother, the gratitude shining through his eyes saying more than words ever could.

It was Dean's turn to grin. "Cause I'm a superhero, Sammy. Those dusty books must be getting to your head if you've forgotten that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ah. How could I forget?" But just a moment later, Sam's gaze was very gentle. "You were checking on me." The words were soft, but clear. He knew Dean heard him. His brother shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Quick to sooth him, Sam smiled. "Thank you."

This is my chance. Sam's right here. Don't let him slip away now. Dean looked up and smiled at his brother. "Don't mention it." He responded. Clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder, Dean grinned. "You know, while I'm here, you might as well show me where all the good bars are. And, of course, introduce me to this gorgeous girl hiding in your arms."

Jess blushed brightly at that and Sam grinned. He felt more complete now than he had for a while. His father might still hate him, but Dean was here. Dean was always here to protect him. That would never change, Sam suddenly realized. He didn't want it to. He wouldn't let it. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jess. Jess, this is my brother, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Jess sat silently on the couch, Mark and Zach sat either side of her. She thought she could hear the boys talking but she was too far lost in her own thoughts. Seeing Sam fight so perfectly was scary, she was not scared of him, but for him. She watched him and Dean fall into a familiar rhythm to fast, they read each other so well and moved in synch. Jess had seen the way the knife moved swiftly in his hand and he moved with confidence, the voice he had used was cold and hard. It was so different from the happy dorky Sam she knew.

She knew that Sam didn't want to speak about his childhood, he often changed the topic. She knew he moved around a lot. He talked about Dean very rarely and he never mentioned his dad. She remembers him saying that his family were mechanics. His mum died in a freak fire when he was a baby. She though back to all the times that she had found his suspicious. That one time when they had to leave a restaurant early because Sam "wasn't feeling well" but she swore she could of seen his tense up when a couple older guys walked in. The way he would almost punish himself if he didn't get an answer correct. He would run laps around the local sports track until he was red in the face, and basically collapsed by a tree that provided him little shade. Then get up and run 5 more. He always slept in the bed closest to the door, and refused to go to sleep before anyone else. Even then he would wake up at the tiniest noise. It had taken months for him to get dressed in front of her. The first time she saw his shirtless she had gasped, at the scars covering his entire boy. Sam Winchester had two sides to him. One he rarely let out.

She was quickly jarred from her thoughts when Mark spoke to her "Hey Jess, you said that Sam was coming tonight to talk to us about the other night?"

"Yeah…. yeah" she confirmed "he should be here any minute now" she added as she glanced up at the clock.

"Jess, did something else happen today?" Mark asked rising an eyebrow "you have seemed jumpy all day" Zach nodded when Mark added the last part.

Jess sighed, she didn't really want to talk about this but she knew the boys needed to know. "Yeah something did happen today." She clarified "Some collage boys jumped us, Sam _changed_ like before" She looked down avoiding eye contact with the boys "He was losing though I think the wound in his side was slowing him down. But then some other guy came running into the mix and started helping him-"

"that's a good thing right?" Mark said

"it was his brother"

"I didn't know he had a brother" Zach replied "ok but what's the bad thing then?"

"the problem is the way they fought" Jess said softly "you should of seen them, in seconds the moved into a pattern that looked practiced, they read each other and fought together" She looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the boys "what _happened_ to him?"

Silence fell once again over the group. Jess glanced back up at the clock 7:30. Sam should be here soon.

After a couple minutes Jess heard the deep rumble of a car engine. She walked over to the window and recognized the 67' black Impala. She saw the strong build of the two boys in the front seat. She smiled as the two shared a short conversation and Dean ruffled Sam's hair, Sam had a sheepish smile on his face but made no move to stop Dean. Soon the doors opened and the two got out of the car, instead of coming to the front door they went around to the back of the car. She frowned as they opened the trunk. Each taking something out, sliding something into the side of their boots. The waistband of their jeans, and inside of their coat pocket. The trunk closed and the two made their way up to the front door. The sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

Jess and the two boys made their way to the door. Swinging the door open Jess greeted Sam and Dean with a large smile "Sam! Dean!" she giggled giving Dean a kiss on the cheek and Sam a hug and a big kiss "Sam baby, I missed you"

"Jess! I missed you too. But I was only gone for the night, no big deal." Sam smiled. Sam turned and looked at Mark and Zach, and onc again a large dimpled smile broke across his face "guys!" he smiled giving each boys a one handed hug. "Dean these are my friends Mark and Zach." he said pointing to the two boys "and as you know my girlfriend, Jessica"

"Dean, you can call me Jess" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mark, Zach this is my brother Dean" Sam said giving Dean a clap on the back.

"Nice to meet you dude" Zach said shaking Deans hand.

Dean nodded back, "Sammy said we were here to talk about the other night" he said slapping Sam on the back

" _Sammy_ " Jess said rising an eyebrow. No one called Sam Sammy and would live to say it again. Sam hated it.

"you know, Jess annoying older brother, programed to embarrasses you" Sam said shrugging trying to play it cool

"Oh Sam, come on such a party pooper" Dean smiled

 **SpnspnspnspsnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnSpnspnspnspsnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

The group sat down at the dining room table, but not eating. Jess watched as Dean scanned the room, she watched as he noted all the exits, and all the decorations that was littered around all the selves.

Zach was the first to speak "So last night." He said looking at Sam "what the hell was all that ab-"

"yeah Sam WHAT is he talking about" Dean said sharply cutting Zach off

"Dean it was nothing, just a couple of demons-"

"Demons?!" Jess squeaked

"- it was nothing big" Sam continued ignoring Jess completely

"Injuries" said Dean it wasn't a question but and order

The grouped watched in surprised awe as Sam looked down at the group "Stab wound in my side"

"son of a bitch" Dean yelled "you stitch it?"

"yeah"

"hospital?"

"no"

"good"

Jess watched in confusion as the conversation took place. Nothing making much sense, why would Dean not want his brother to go to the hospital for a stab wound?

"how many?"

"3"

"ok," Dean said still looking mildly angry "let me see it"

"no"

"yes"

"Dean, no"

"Sam yes" Dean said his tone hard

"deannn" Sam complain

Dean held no sympathy in his eyes as he jumped up and tackled Sam, Jess tried to stop him. But she saw what Dean needed to do and let him. Sam was pinned down on the floor as Dean ripped his shirt open and started inspecting the wound on his side. "see you haven't gotten rusty there kid" Dean nodded pulling his little brother up of the floor.

"I'm going to go grab a new shirt" Sam grumbled and once again Jess felt a wave of sadness rip through her at the sight of the many scars that littered Sam's young body.

"sorry about that guys" Dean said slowly "we will explain everything, just wait till Sam comes back down"

The group nodded and soon they heard the soft footsteps of Sam, she wondered if she would find out how Sam would walk almost silently for his size tonight. Sam sat down at the table and looked down before he spoke "I guess I owe you guys an explanation"

Sam looked over to Dean, they shared a silent conversation. Sam was about to open his mouth to speak when Dean beat him to it "we are hunters" he blurted out

"Hunters?" Jess asked rising an eyebrow "like game hunters. Deer and rabbits?"

Sam breathed in hesitating slightly "no…not really we-we are uhhh" Sam looked over at Dean again. He had never been is this situation before, he was told never to tell anyone what they did. He had no idea how to start telling his girlfriend and best friends that he has been hunting the things that go bump in the night since he was 7. Dean gave him a small nod "we hunt monsters." Sam held his breath.

"Monsters?" Mark said looking at Sam like he was crazy

"Yes monsters" Dean interrupted "Ghost, Demons, Wendigos, Gh-"

"OK OK Dean" Sam interrupted.

"you've got to be kidding me Sam, come on after yesterday and today you owe us an explanation" Zach complained "we don't want any of these monsters crap.

"Zach" Dean said calmly

"Yes"

"shut you freaking mouth" he shot at Zach

"Dean stop it" Sam said calming his older brother down "yes we are hunters, we hunt the things that go bump in the night," he looked at Jess' Scared face "A demon killed my mum when I was 6 months old, ever since Dean and I have grown up in motel rooms, from a father that was never home." Dean gave him a nod to tell him he was doing well "by the time I was 7 I could work and handle a knife, when I was 10 I memorized how to exercise I demon in Latin I could never miss with a gun. And by the time I was 13 I went on my first hunt with Dean and Dad. We killed a werewolf" Sam looked over at Dean who was smiling at Sam sadly "when I was 18 I got a full ride to Stanford. Dad wasn't happy about it. Told me if I left to never come back, I left"

Jess finally understood everything finally made sense to her, she was speechless and didn't know what to say. She was frozen. She saw Sam's gaze drop and he had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm going outside" he said leaving the table

"SAM" Dean yelled running after him

It was just Jess, Mark and Zach now "It makes sense now" Zach said "the way he acted around certain things, how me hated Halloween"

"I'm going outside to check on him" Jess finally said stepping outside and making her way to the impala. The two boys had their back to her the trunk open. And as Jess made her way over she gasped. The trunk was a full on arsenal weapons of every kind. The two boys turned around quickly and her blood ran cold, as she saw Dean holding a gun, and Sam holding a large sharp looking knife.

"Jess it's ok," Sam said slowly and carefully he turned around and placed the knife back in the trunk and then ripped then gun from Dean's hands and chucked it behind him, closing the trunk he and Dean again shared a silent conversation "bye" Sam called after Dean as the loud rumble of the impala's engine took off. Sam turned to look at Jess "I'm so sorry"

"oh Sam I'm not mad" Jess said sadly as she watched disappoint etch itself across Sam's face "I was just a shock, come on lets go inside. Mark and Zach are leaving soon" she reasoned with him

"yeah ok"

 **SpnspnspnspsnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnSpnspnspnspsnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

Jess sat in the king sized bed waiting for Sam. He finally came into the room. A navy blue top and black shorts. Finally getting the truth from Sam she wanted to see the scars that he always hid from her. "Sam take your top off"

"Why?'

"Just do it"

She watched as he pulled the top over his head, she looked over at his chest, a large scar ran down the side of his ribcage "where you get that one" she said pointing at it

"werewolf" Sam mumbled

She kept pointing and asking. And he answered all of them. When she finally finished her inspection she invited him to bed. As he lay down she held his close, wanting to protect him from the creatures of the dark. Out to get his blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess didn't expect to be woken in the middle of the night by soft banging and grunting a few rooms away. Scanning the room to noticed the absence of Sam by her side. Heat beating fast in her chest she pulled the covers of the bed away and slowly walked towards the noise, feet padding softly on the floor boards of their room.

The first thing she saw was the two figures fighting in the middle of the room. One of them was tall and lanky, easily recognized as Sam. The other seemed oddly familiar he was shorter by a couple inches but had a strong build. They seemed pretty evenly matched and almost used the same moves. Pushing each other around and throwing punches. They both kicked an maneuvered around each other.

Jess gasped softly in the doorway when the smaller figure knocked Sam over and held him down. Looking around for a weapon she could use to defend herself and Sam. she saw nothing in sight she could use to defend herself or her boyfriend and her breathing picked up a little. Then she heard the voices

"who, easy tiger" the smaller one laughed and Jess's face crumpled up against in confusion. Why would the intruder be calling Sam tiger, and speaking so freely?

Her question was easily answered and the mystery man was solved when Sam spoke "Dean?!" a mixture of shock and surprise and Jess felt herself grin.

Sam's question was answered by a small laugh from Dean. "you scared the crap out of me" Sam exclaimed a little breathlessly

Dean chuckled "that's because your out of practice" Sam grunted before hitting Dean and flipping him over. Sam now held Dean down "or not" he laughed again "get off of me"

She turned the lamp on as Sam helped his big brother to his feet. Smiling slightly Dean gave Sam as small pat on the back. "Dean what are you doing here?" Sam asked

"well I was looking for a beer" Dean replied and Jess almost rolled her eyes as she remembers Dean's smartass remarks.

"nice seeing you here again Dean" she greeted with a smile and Dean moved in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"hey there sweetheart" he smiled "how you and Sammy been holding up?"

"fine. Everything is fine no dramas" Jess replied with a shrug "it's good to see you again Dean, I was think me and Sam would get to see your pretty face again"

Dean just shrugged "So why are you here anyway" Sam said cutting to the chase

"Dads on a hunting trip. Hasn't been home for a few days"

Little did Jess no at that time but that one sentence would ruin her life. The simple job that the two brothers had gone on the day after, would only bring her grief. The two brothers were only gone for a couple days. Jess missed the two boys and she missed Sam, but it was what came afterwards.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _2 months after the first hunt_

When Jess woke up to the cold absence in her bed she panicked. She found that most of Sam's clothes were gone. No note. No nothing. She tried calling him but received no answer. This was so unlike Sam and she was scared.

She called Mark and Zach and her friend Judy, who all came over to comfort her. Telling her that everything would be alright, that he would be home in a few days, that he hadn't left her. She wanted to believe them. But she knew this was something bigger. She was scared for Sam, for Dean, for herself. But she continued on. She prayed that Sam would come home. Muddy and sweaty a large dimpled smile on his face, laughing and joking around. But it never came. God she missed him so much. She missed the warm body next to her in bed. The way he was so protective, she missed the way he would hide under his bangs when he felt shy or embarrassed. Soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. And soon months turned into years. And she cried, she became auto pilot. Waking up, eating, collage, classes, eating, classes, eating, home, bed, waking up… it became an endless cycle and she just wanted Sam to walk back through the door.

Soon Jess's friends had forced her to get out. To meet people. To socialize. Although she wasn't ready for dating she was ready to move on. Maybe she would see him again. But her hopes were diminishing. She starting going out on Friday night. Meeting her friends for dinner and inviting people over. Sam rarely came up in conversation but they would sometimes bring up the name of Sam Winchester.

Months later Dean was charged with murder of a young women in st louis. He had escaped. When there was a gas explosion at a small police station both Sam and Dean Winchester were pronounced dead. We all mourned the loss of a friend. But in no time Sam and Dean had hostages held in a bank. Jess hoped that maybe something supernatural was to do with it. Sam and Dean would never do that…..

So when she was in a coffee shop with a friend. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw two familiar boys walked into the café…

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jess sipped the sweet coffee she held the heat radiation off the mug kept her hands warm. She could hear Judy talking but she wasn't really listening. He mind was far away.

That wasn't until the chime of a bell signed that there were people coming into the small shop. She looked up, and the last people she expected to see were the two tall frames of Sam and Dean. Dressed formally in suits and ties. Sam had his hair brushed back and slicked up, his hair had grown and he looked a lot older, Jess could see the weight of whatever burden he was carrying on his shoulders weighing him down.

She watched with shock as they made their way to the counter before reaching into their pockets and pulling out a badge "FBI we would like to speak to the manger" Sam said "I am agent Wilson and this is agent McCall" and the lady rushed away to get the manger. She saw to two men share a smile and a quick exchange of conversation before the lady and the manger, come out and beckoned them out back. Once again the two men disappeared.

She was left in shock since when had the Winchesters become FBI. That needed years of study and hard work. And wasn't Sam studying to become a lawyer? And then it hit her agent Wilson and McCall….the were impersonating officers. So they were still hunting.

15 minutes later the boys came out and took a seat at a table ordering a coffee. Jess put on her best surprised face and yelled out "Omg Sam! Dean!"

Both boys turned her way and she watched a Varity of emotions cross their faces, shock, fear, guilt. She ran over to them engulfing Sam into a hug. Tears running down her face she felt like she could never let go "oh god Sam I missed you so much, why did you have to leave"

Sam's eyes became glassy "oh god Jess I'm so sorry, I had no choice, he was going to go after you if I stayed. He was going to kill you, the demon"

Jess finally let go and looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, and she wanted nothing more to stay with him forever. "Jess come sit down for a while," he invited them over.

Making herself seem clueless she made her brow furrow "so when did you two become FBI"

"uhhh" was all Sam could say. And Dean just raised and eyebrow and looked away

Soon enough she let the boy engage into conversation, something about physic kids, telekinesis. Azazel… but she didn't pay to much attention to the words they were coming out of the boy's mouths but more their faces. They looked older, more stressed and they looked like they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. Jess frowned when a pained expression crossed Sam's face. And quickly tuned back into the conversation.

"yeah, the man said that Max was abused" Dean said looking over some notes

"but why wou- ARHH" Sam groaned pinching his forehead.

"Dean….."

Dean was up slapping money on the table and help support Sam and they quickly got outside the building. Jess followed in a hurry scared for what was happening. She saw as the approached the familiar black 67' impala and she felt a small warmth in her chest at the old car that still looked as good as new. She was quickly jarred from her thoughts as another pained moan escaped his mouth.

"com' on Sammy let it come" Dean urge and Jess was scared

"what's happening" she rushed out. Heart pumping fast, she felt like she was underwater. All her thoughts jumbling together and she only had eyes on Sam who had his face scrunched up in pain

Somehow he seemed to talk and gasped out "vison" and she felt more confused more than ever. Visions what?

"oh god come already" he moaned again

"Sammy com Sam" Dean whispered rubbing circles in the younger man's back. She noticed how protective Dean was over Sam, and she knew that Sam was in good hands. Nothing would happen to him when he was around Dean.

"Dean what the hell is going on?!" Jess gasped out in a stern voice motioning to Sam with her hands.

She was interrupted as Sam let out a loud gasp and collapsed in Deans waiting arms. Eyes flew open and Jess dropped to Sam's side "Oh Sam is it over, are you ok, what the hall happened?" she rambled. But Sam didn't respond didn't do anything, and that's when she noticed his eyes, they were glassy and unfocused. They were moving rapidly but not in this world. She looked up at Dean for and explanation.

"you know the physic kids we were talking about?" he stated and Jess nodded "Sam is one of them, he has visions and sometimes telekinesis. There are lots mind control, death at touch, elocution. " he motioned that there were more "apparently he is destined to lead a Demon army…." She saw Dean look back down at Sam who was still stuck in another world "the same demon that killed our mum, Azazel did this to him" Jess saw Dean look uncomfortable and she knew that the two boys liked to avoid the topic of their mother.

Sam let out another gasp as his eyes focused on her for a millisecond before turning towards the older Winchester, "Dean we need to go, Max is going to kill his mum"

"Sorry Jess" Dean said before he helped unsteady Sam into the car and gave him a couple white pills "migraine" was the only explanation she received before he jumped in the car and the loud rumble or the impala was going and speeding away. She watched the beautiful black car with the number plate KAZ 2Y5 speed away.

She felt tears in her eyes as the two boys were gone again. What had those boys gone through while Sam was away. Why was Sam destined to lead a demon army? Don't their family hunt demons. She was left outside the café. Heartbroken.

She had just found Sam after years and now he was gone again. She didn't even really have the time to say hello, and she found that she missed him already. She wanted to take him back home. Keep him safe and make him stop carrying whatever burden was bringing him down. And she hoped just so much that whenever, or if she ever saw Sam Winchester again he wouldn't be carrying the world on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold night's air misted Jess' breaths. She walked down the dark street with Mark by her side. It was her birthday and had been around 5 years since she last saw Sam. Mark and Jess had been to a new fancy expensive restaurant to celebrate the important day. She wished that she could have shared the day with Sam but knew the opportunity wouldn't happen. She hadn't seen him in years, she hadn't seen him since he had the vision at the café.

A couple years ago she had become a lawyer, she loved her job and was making big bucks. She still hadn't moved out of the small apartment that she and Sam has shared though, she just couldn't make herself do it. Her friends had told her to move on. That he wasn't coming back, but apart from Mark and Zach none of them knew what Sam really did for a living, and maybe if they did know they wouldn't be judging him so harshly. They would be giving him a second chance. As much as she missed him, and sometimes felt the anger of him leaving her, she knew that he didn't want to leave, that he did it to keep her safe. Sam Winchester loved her and she knew nothing and no one could change that.

"Sooo, it's been a while. You thinking of dating again Jess," Mark asked "a pretty thing like you wouldn't have any trouble finding someone."

Jess felt her heart sink. Everyone kept telling her to move on, start dating again. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "no" she answered simply "I'm not ready, you know what Sam does for a living, maybe he will come back" she saw Mark look skeptical but she ignored him, looking ahead. Trying not to think about Sam. But it seemed like everything she saw reminded her of him. A dimpled smile, brown bangs, warm eyes. An infectious laugh. And she would feel her heart sink every time. Hell, even the guy walking only a couple meters away reminded her of Sam. He was tall, very tall probably around Sam's 6'4 height.

"I'm sorry Jess" Mark sighed his hands intertwined nervously together, shaking his head slightly he continued talking. "I know you miss him, everyone misses him. He was one of the friendliest people we knew. Everyone loved him, the professors, the students, even strangers. But that doesn't change the fact that he left, and maybe dating is good for you," he looked over at her both of them stopping in the footpath, his warm green eyes locked onto hers. She felt the tension in her body melt away looking into the spiked up brown hair and friendly smile that made-up Mark.

"your right" she whispered. And for the first time she meant it, maybe it was time to move on. They both once again fell silent.

The silence didn't last long as Mark felt the need to interrupt "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I can't help but think the guy in front of us looks scarily a lot like Sam."

And when she looked closer she couldn't believe she didn't notice earlier. The way he walked, the height, the hair was long, too long though. But when the strangers phone rung she jumped. Mark looked over at her and they both look surprised that somehow they had sped up and moved a couple meters closer to the Stanger. Easily being able to hear what was being said on the phone.

"Ruby!" the Stanger yelled stopping and turning to the side. And that's when Jess got a good look at his face. And oh, my gosh, it was Sam. His hair was longer. And the lines in his face more profound, his eyes had lost some of the twinkle that they held years before. And Jess felt sad that whatever he was holding up on his shoulders before was just getting heavier.

"you can't just give me some and then leave for weeks at a time!"

Jess looked over at Mark who just shrugged.

"I know Ruby," Sam sighed and paused "Ruby please listen- "

Jess wondered who this Ruby chick was, had Sam moved on.

"please I just need some more, I'm all out. I really just need more, Deans going to become suspicious soon." He paused again listening, licking his lips, rolling his eyes "Yes! I'm nearly strong enough to stop Lilith, we have to stop her from breaking these seals"

Jess' head snapped sharply over to Mark. Lilith, seals? She mouthed to him, what the hell?

"I don't think so, I think Castiel might know, but if he had told Dean- "he again was cut off by the Ruby chick "the angels are all over Dean, they couldn't care about the ' _boy with the demon blood they call me'_ I'm just some abomination."

Thousands of thoughts were running through her head, Angels, demon blood. What had Sam gotten himself into.

"there are like 30 seals already broken, if I can kill Lilith then we can stop Lucifer rising and the apocalypse"

Jess felt her stomach drop. She knew that seals and Lilith sounded familiar. But she hadn't thought that was true, and she suddenly felt scared, Sam was literally holding the world on his shoulders. It was Sam and Dean's job to stop the apocalypse. If 30 seals had already been broken that meant only 36 seals remained. She tried to think back to religion class, what were the 66 seals about. And what was the 1st seal. And if it was possible her stomach dropped lower. The first seal was a righteous man spilling blood in hell. Had Sam or Dean gone to hell?

"Thank you Ruby, I just need some more to last me, I'll see you soon." And with that Sam ended the call. Putting the phone back into his pocket.

He sat down on the side of the road, resting his head in his shaking hands. Sighing loudly. Jess watched as Sam ran his hands through his hair, she saw that his hair had lost the cute little fringe it had, and today it was completely unruly, his face held a slight stubble, and there were large dark circles under his eyes.

Jess watched as a short brunette came walking straight towards Sam, he didn't seem to notice though, to busy lost in his own thoughts as his hands intertwined and his leg jack hammered rapidly. The girl coming towards Sam was pretty, she was skinny and held herself with confidence. She had long brown hair, slightly lighter than Sam's, but held a slight curl at the end, she had large brown eyes, and big beautiful lips. Jess wondered if this was Ruby.

"Sam" she said firm and commanding, she stood a couple meters away from him, Sam looked up at the sudden voice and the tension filling his body seemed to melt away, his large shoulders that were tension up and alert sagged down visibly, and he lost all posture that showed that he was powerful and not to be messed with. He suddenly seemed so…. small.

Sam had always had a talent for this stuff. He was so tall, everything about him was larger than normal, his legs, his hands, his feet…. Everything. But he always had a talent to stay hidden so well. When the two of them went out Sam would always slouch, an attempt to hide himself. Jess was always amazed how he managed to stay so quiet when he was walking, he would often surprise her when they were home together. Sam would always hide under his bangs when he was embarrassed or nervous, and he always had the most amazing reflexes. Always catching the ball or anything that was tossed at him, it never ceased to amaze her. And when she found out about his hunting life, it just added more to the mystery of Sam Winchester.

"Ruby" Sam said as he lifted himself off the ground. Towering above her, but she still stood her ground standing with so much confidence like she ruled the world.

"com' on Samsquatch" she called as she walked over to the alleyway just a couple meters away. She saw him roll his eyes slightly has he chuckled lightly before following her.

Jess and Mark shifted their positions to get a better view of what was happening in the alley. They watched as Sam pushed Ruby up against the wall. Kissing her.

Jess felt the jealously low in her stomach, she hated this. It shouldn't be Ruby comforting him- or whatever she was doing. It should be her.

With tears in her eyes she continued to watch the two exchange kisses and low murmurs. Sam then slid down to her feet, pulling a large wicked looking knife from her boot. The silver blade twinkled slightly in the dim light the ally provided. Ruby held out her arm and pinned it against the wall. Sam used the knife to cut a large gash in her arm that immediately started following dark crimson blood, Ruby didn't flinch when the knife cut into the tender skin on her arm. She only smirked, and a big grin broke across her face when Sam latched onto her arm. Drinking her blood like it was chocolate- a lifeline.

"That's it Sammy," she cooed as she stroked his hair, Sam continued to suck on her arm. She could see him swallow the blood. She wondered what it tasted like, was this helping Sam, was the thick coopery liquid dripping down Sam's throat helping him in anyway. Would this help stop the apocalypse? Sam didn't seem to notice anything around him, he pulled away from her arm, and Jess saw the cut bleeding sluggishly. The large blood flow that was there moments before, had slowed to a small bleed after Sam was down with it. Jess could see the blood smudged around his mouth, on his upper lip, when he smiled to Ruby, she saw his teeth stained red. She felt sick in the stomach. Wanted to drop and rid the dinner she had eaten only hours before, because this wasn't right. Whatever Sam though he was doing wasn't right. This couldn't be the only solution.

" _Sammy_ I got a surprise for you" Ruby smirked "someone is waiting for you in the dinner, I think you two scheduled a meeting." She laughed dryly and lead Sam to the small dinner in the corner store. Luckily Jess and Mark only had to move a couple meters to get a hidden view of what was about to take place.

Jess gasped when she saw the middle-aged man tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a pentagram? With weird symbols drawn around him, the man smirked when the pair walked in and Sam only smirked back.

"So this is Sam Winchester, wow I'm privileged to meet a celebrity, Azazel's child, the boy king" he laughed a harsh dry laugh, Sam didn't move, his grin widened.

"ohh, haven't gotten the memo, my big bro killed Azazel, the demon army is on standby" he grinned when the smirk on the man faltered "but for disobeying Azazel's orders and trying to harm the 'boy king'" he made air quotes with his fingers and grinned when man truly looked scared "well you can go right back from where you came from," Ruby started laughing.

"yeah, well I'm so scared. What are you going to do read a little Latin? It's not like I care about this meat suit, I can do the honors for you if you like smoke out right now" Jess realized it was a demon. The man tipped his head back… but nothing happened. "what-what are you doing" he stammered how are you doing that!"

"well turns out Azazel gave me a gift. Better than painful visions and telekinesis, so I'm stopping you from smoking out so, I can send you right back to hell." Sam held out a hand and the demon yelp in pain, twisting his hand around the possessed man tipped his head back. Black smoke pouring out of his body. Sam screwed his face up, and Jess noticed the small trail of blood making its way down his face from his nose. The black smoke continued to pour out of the man, trailing up to the ceiling. A hand flew up to Sam's forehead as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. His face bright red and screwed up in pain. The black smoke pooled around the ground, it then disappeared underground. The possessed man slumped forward. " . hell" Sam gasped out as he collapsed to his knees.

Jess watched Sam, eyes wide and mouth gaped, was Sam doing the right thing? Azazel's children, the boy king, and a demon army had been mentioned a couple times. Had Sam fulfilled his destiny, had he lead a demon army into battle. As Sam and Ruby made their way out the small dinner and disappeared up the street, Jess wondered if she would ever know what had happened to Sam.

oo00SPN00oo

Jess walked into the crowed bar, the voices muffled together to make one big annoying murmur. She looked over at the people occupying the bar, there was a group of older teens crowed around the pool table. A wade of cash sat on the side, she saw the disgruntled faces of the obvious losing team, and laughed a little inside. Someone would be losing a ton of money tonight. There were televisions littered around the large bar, each playing a different ball game. Every so often a group of people coherent enough would jump and cheer for the team that had scored a point. There were people drinking shot after shot at the bar, and flirting with the bartenders. There were people slumped over the bar passed out, obviously drinking one too many.

Jess could hear the bar fights from inside, the yelling the cheering, the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. She scanned around the bar once again, maybe Sam was here…but she quickly pushed the thought back. She felt her breath catch as her eyes fell on a familiar figure. The short cropped blonde hair instantly bought back memories from their hiding. Memories of a tall but shorter older brother. The loud outspoken man, the one that hit on anything that moved. The older brother that Sam looked at like he had hung the moon. Dean Winchester was a strong fearless hunter, but he was ferociously protective of his younger brother. Anyone that even thinked about touching Sam would be dead before they hit the ground when Dean was around. Jess remembered when Sam would wake from a nightmare Deans name would be at the end of his tongue. Jess wondered if Dean Winchester really did hang the moon.

Jess slowly made her way to where the young man sat "Dean" she said softly and uncertainty, she watched as he turned at the sound of his name and recognition filled those beautiful green eyes.

"Jess" he said with a short nod, patting the seat next to him inviting her over.

Jess made her way to the bar, only a couple meters away. But the walk felt like miles, last time that she had seen a Winchester he was drinking blood like water, so he could stop the apocalypse. Jess didn't see the world ending, sure there were those crazy high earthquakes that caused a couple tsunamis. But natural disasters aren't end of the world crap. So, if the world hadn't ended, why was there a Winchester missing from his brother's side?

"Funny seeing you here Jess" Dean said, quickly pulling Jess from her thoughts, seems like the mile walk to the bar is over now. Dean looked back down at the bar, taking another swing of the beer in his hand. He avoided all eye contact.

"Yeah, so how are you Dean" she asked her tone soft and light, but she mentally cringed. Small talk. That was just great. She watched as Dean's eyes clouded for a second before clearing.

Dean cleared his throat, "fine. I doing just fine" Jess could clearly seem his lying through his teeth. She watched with fascination as Dean's jaw clenched teeth grinding together, obvious sign of irritation.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your collage friends or something" Dean asked turning his bright green eyes in her direction. "you know doing things that normal people do," Dean took another swing at his beer and looked at her waiting for an answer.

Jess could feel those intense eyes looking through her, looking into her soul. She wondered what Deans eyes had seen, obviously more than her. What horrors had he had to go through. What lies had he told? She remembered that Thursday in the small-town café, seeing two tall, handsome, well dressed official officers. She remembered gazing up and trying to suppress the shock and surprise of seeing the Winchesters! For a second she really believed that Sam had become FBI. But she heard the fake name, and not to mention hair so past the regulation it wasn't funny. (yes she knew the regulation) what supernatural threat had bought the boys to town. Had they gotten rid of it without injury? What had they done- "Jess?"

A worried voice broke through the train of thought, and she shook her head. "sorry" she mumbled under her breath "just got lost for a second, and by the way, I wanted some time alone" she snapped in his direction "unless that's against the law now, is it Dean?"

"wohh hold your horses little lady" Dean grumbled "I-"

"maybe you should hold your horses" she exclaimed cutting Dean off "you shouldn't be drowning yourself at a bar! You should be with Sam, maybe taking a week off" she watched as his eyes clouded at the mention of Sam, and she felt a weight drop in her stomach

"you don't know half of anything about us, you don't know what we have been through. So, shut your mouth and leave Sammy out of it, he's been through enough "his intense gazed made her sink back, eyes so feral looking and dangerous, she felt like she was staring into the eyes of a wolf. The lines on his face stood out, and Jess could see the stress and grief hidden behind his eyes. Tucked away. Like a predator he tucked away hid any signs of weakness, that would get you killed, too dangerous. Didn't want anyone seeing you with your wall down, easily broken and hurt. She could see clearly that no one could get past Deans wall, the plaster might be cracked and broken, with duct tape desperately holding It together, but she could see that Dean held an army ready to pounce when the wall had finally crumpled. Jess could see the wall really wouldn't hold for too much longer, it was too weak. She wondered where Sam was, would he be able to pick up the pieces.

"Dean I'm sorry I really didn't- "

"Dean"

A gruff commanding voice spoke behind them, both Dean and Jess turned to face the mystery man. Jess turned to see a tall man, probably slightly shorter than Dean, he had short brown cropped hair. His eyes were such an intense blue, like looking into the deepest of oceans. Jess saw the knowledge in the blue eyes of his, he looked like he had seen _everything,_ like he had been there when evolution started, that he had seen the first everything. Jess stared open mouthed at the unknown man, he worse a suit with a large brown trench coat, "Jessica" he said to her nodding, and again with the gruff voice that didn't suit him at all. Jess was too stunned to comprehend how he knew her name.

Dean turned around once again ignoring the man, "Dean" he repeated. Almost pleading and Jess saw his blue eyes form undesirable puppy dog eyes.

"go away" Dean said, his voice took a deeper tone to it, more dangerous. A warning.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what happened…just- just listen, come outside where we can talk" his voice took a gentler tone to it, but it still held power and determination.

Dean didn't say a word as he gulped down the last of his beer. He got up turned around and looked at the strange new man with sad, angry eyes. Silently they walked out of the bar together, Jess not far behind. When the small group got to the parking lot. Dean and Jess made eye contact, Dean gave a short nod. _You can stay_ it said to her. _Thanks,_ she mouthed with a short nod of her own.

"Cas" Dean said addressing the strange man.

"hello Jessica" the man- Cas said "my Name is Castiel, I'm and angel of the lord"

Jess looked at Dean sharply, Dean gave a short nod. So, they person- angel _had_ seen everything.

"Dean, what happened tonight. It was not your fault; Lucifer was just too powerful. The chance Sam had at holding him off had very little chance. I thought I had warned you of that" Castiel's intense blue gaze held strong in Dean's green one.

"yeah, well now Sammy's gone- gone. Not dead but gone. Pulled Michael down with him, that means Adam too." He took a deep breath "Adam was safe; why did you have to bring him into all of this. Adam didn't need to be involved, and now he's stuck down there with Michael and Lucifer."

Jess wondered what Dean had meant when he had told Castiel that Sam was now _Down there._ Who was Adam?

"Adam carried the Winchester bloodline. Nobody else could be Lucifer's true vessel. That was Sam's role to play. He took that role on, but Michael vessel. You are his true vessel, but unlike Sam you wouldn't accept that role to play. Well…. Adam was the next best thing." Castiel turned those puppy dog eyes on again, Jess wondered how on earth he good do them so well. He and Sam would have to have completion some time.

"Where is Sam" Jessica asked as both Men turned to face her. She saw a variety of emotion crossing the two men's faces. Dean held grief, anger, regret and pain, while Castiel's held guilt, knowledge, and sadness. She could obviously see that both men cared greatly about the youngest Winchester.

"Jess…" Dean tried.

But Jess didn't want to hear any of this crap. "I asked a question, where is Sam?"

"Last year Sam free Lucifer from his cage in hell" Castiel said bluntly. Jess gawked, Sam had done what?! "by freeing Lucifer that lead to what you call the apocalypse. A fight to the death between Archangels, Michael and Lucifer. The Winchester bloodline had always been a strong one. So naturally Dean and Sam had roles to play. De- "

"Dean staring as Michael, Sam Starting as Lucifer…. who will win?" Dean cut him off.

"-An was the true vessel of the archangel Michael, While Sam was the true vessel of the Archangel Lucifer. Dean and Sam developed a plan to once again trap Lucifer in his cage, by taking the rings of the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse. Death, Famine, War and Pestilence. Sam planned to say Yes to Lucifer. Hold him off long enough to throw the horsemen's rings and jump into the cage. Unfortunately, Sam didn't have enough power, So Lucifer got to possesses Sam. As Dean says it, wear Sam to the prom. Dean had no intention of saying Yes to Michael. So, the angels found the new best thing. Adam Winchester, the 3rd secret Winchester. Adam didn't know what would the consequences be, so when Zachariah told him lies Adam accepted." Castiel said looking over at Dean, sorrow filled his eyes. Dean looked so comfortable around the angel and Jess wondered how much the man had helped the boys.

"Adam staring as Michael, Sam Staring as Lucifer, time to fight and ruin the world" Dean looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact any longer. "Sam manage to gain control" again the eye contact was lost. Jess had a feeling that Dean was leaving something out but she didn't ask though; she was getting what she needed. She didn't need to cause any more stress, however this story ended it wasn't well. "he Opened the cage, grabbed Michael who was wearing Adam to the prom, and took with down with him. Sam and Adam are trapped. In hell. In the cage. With Michael, and Lucifer."

"What…that's. Oh, god" Jess was speechless. Sam, her Sam. The one that had a heart that was too big. Was in hell, sacrificed himself for humanity. She knew this story wouldn't end well. But hell, ….

"the worst part…. well how do you get someone out of the cage, Michael and Lucifer will defiantly be torturing him down there"

"Dean we _will_ find a way. there has to be a way" Castiel assured.

"Dean. Castiel, thanks for your time…I-I have to go now" Jess rushed out. Hurrying towards her car, she could feel her breath coming out in short sharp gasps, the sounds around her were muffled and she realized that she wasn't breathing. Taking some deep breaths, she reminded her self that everything would be alright, it would be alright? It will eventually be alright; it _will_ eventually be _all right._


	6. Chapter 6

Jess sat near the burning embers of the warm fire, Zach was roasting a marshmallow across the fire from her and Mark was in the tent. Jess enjoyed the warm feeling from the fire that spread over her legs and face. Jess giggled as Zach tried to lick the wet sticky marshmallow substance off his fingers, he sent a glare her way but it quickly broke into a smile. "you're a goof Zach" She laughed.

"Humph, you try get this stupid stuff off your fingers, it's not as easy as its looks Jess" He laughed back his voice slightly muffled from the marshmallow.

The fire lit up Zach face and Jess couldn't help but laugh, he eyes lit up and the large smile covered half of his face. Jess didn't regret for a second coming out here for a moment with the boys. It was Mark's birthday tomorrow and Zach and Jess had agreed to go on a camping trip, to get away from the hazed of everyday life, it had just been so crazy. Although Jess felt slightly guilty sometimes she had finally started dating again. She had meet a lovely guy, Jackson. Jackson was his name.

He was only two years older than her. He was tall but shorter than Sam, probably the same height of the man-angel-Castiel that she met a year ago. Jackson had thick black curly hair, it was floppy and gave him a puppy look. He had bright warm brown eyes, she loved his eyes, they changed the shade every so often, sometimes a dark brown and sometimes a soft light brown. When he smiled, it lit up his eyes and his laughed was infectious. They had been dating for a couple months now and Jess loved him.

Jess and the boys had drove for a few days to Wisconsin. A large beautiful wood had been the destination for the trip. Large trees decorated the forest, trunks so thick and wood hard and rough, the trees provided a home for a variety bird and animals, they could hear the birds every morning. The weather had been beautiful with a warm afternoon sun. Jess savored the smell of the trees and dirt that filled the large forest, thick shrubs and bushes littered the ground, with leaves of all different colors. Zach had stumbled upon a stream yesterday. The group had spent the rest of the day following it, they had come across a large lake with a waterfall. After a lovely day, full of swimming and laughing they had hiked back to spend the night by the campfire. They had told scary stories and funny stories from high school and the early years of college. Crawling into the tent that night she had a large smile on her face, savoring the trip and thinking about next week coming home to Jackson.

"this has been a great weekend Zach" She said wrapping her jacket around her to keep the cold away. It had seemed to drop temperature quite a bit. "thank you, it been nice to get away"

Zach nodded also wrapping his jacket further around himself "it had Jess, and I'm really proud of you" Jess sent a raised eyebrow his way, "moving on" he clarified.

Sam., It always came back to Sam, Why? He always came up in conversation. Have you heard of Sam lately? Haven't seen Sam in ages anyone talked to him? Wish Sam would come back; anyone have Sam's phone number? Anyone seen Sam around? I really miss Sam. It seemed he came in came up in conversation every couple days, And Jess wished they would just drop the topic. The last time she heard about Sam he was spending to quality time with Lucifer down in hell. Jess kept her mouth shut, what was she supposed to say… 'oh yeah I spoke to his brother just recently, yes he has a brother. Where is he? Oh, he's in hell, just stopped the apocalypse and is spending some time with Michael and Lucifer. Yes, the devil himself. Every time the name Sam Winchester came up in conversation Jessica clamped her mouth shut, bit her tongue. She didn't know where Sam was.

Zach seemed to sense her hesitation "I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just proud you have moved on. Jackson is good for you. Everyone thinks so"

Jess saw she had made Zach upset "I'm sorry I'm just lost in thought., I know what you mean. Thank you"

Zach nodded, "penny for your thoughts?" he asked

"oh you know just the usual, I'm just sick of people bringing Sam into the conversation, asking where is. If I know how he's doing, I mean what am I supposed to say," she felt the familiar feeling of warm tears welling up in her eyes, blurring the fire. She felt her cheeks grow red from the embarrassment. But she saw the sympathy and the understanding in Zach's face and she gave him a warm sad smile.

 _Bang!_

The loud noise unmistakable as a gunshot had Jess and Zach jumping.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Jess looked over at Zach fear etched on her face

 _Bang! "Sonuvabitch!"_

Jess fought hard to control her breathing as gunshots rang through the night, voices following in their wake.

 _"_ _how the hell are we supposed to gank this bitch"_

This time puzzlement filled her face. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, a deep rumbly growl.

 _Bang! "Shit you okay"_

 _"_ _just kill the bitch already"_

Jess was positive that she had heard those voices before, one of the was a deep growl that sounded dangerous and a powerful force to mess with, the other voice was softer, deep and powerful that held a tone that seemed deadly.

 _"_ _burn the body, com' on that looks nasty let's get that stitched up"_

Then there were footsteps coming closer. Jess could hear the heavy footfall of boots. She could hear the dry leaves rustling under the weight of the body mass. She saw a fire ignite a couple hundred meters away, the fire illuminated the tall bodies of what looked like two men.

She saw as one of the men turned around, he seemed to have spotted the campsite, he elbowed his friend, who turned around and the two men started making the journey towards the campsite.

"shoot Zach what do we do?" Jess whispered she felt ashamed when she heard the fear in her voice, she tried hard to disguise it but her attempts were fruitless.

"Don't worry, I have a knife in the tent, if we need it we can defend ourselves.

Jess nodded, slight tears fell down her face.

The two men finally made it to their campsite, when the fire illuminated their faces Jess sucked in a deep breath, shock filled her features. She heard the gasp and sharp intake of breath from Zach at her side.

The one and only Winchester boys stood in front of her.

"Jess" Dean said nodding towards Jessica "Zach, sorry to bust in but I just need to stich up _Sammy's_ arm" she quickly glanced at Sam and noticed the long deep gash on his arm that had a steady stream of blood pouring out.

"that's fine man" Zach said with a smile "it's good to see you too, last time I heard Sam was in hell"

She saw hesitation cross Deans face for a second before he quickly hid it with a stony expression. "yeah, well he got out,"

Dean went over and Sat on the side of the fire, Sam following behind silently. Dean fished around in his backpack for a second before pulling out a first aid kit, with a sewing needle in one hand and fishing line in another he quickly threaded the needle and got to work. Sam made no expression as Dean pushed the needle through his skin. He turned to look at Jess, a cold smirk filling his face and Jess felt herself shudder under the glance.

When Dean finished the last stich, he tied it off and put the first aid kit away "there you go Sammy," he said patting his younger brothers back.

"thanks Dean" Sam replied.

Jess found herself lost in watching Sam, she watched as he scanned the campsite, noting where everything was. He kept his body tense and recoiled like he was ready to jump up and bolt any moment, she felt uneasy the way he walked and held himself and showed no emotion when Dean was stitching him, there was something off and scary about him.

"So how have you been Sam?" Jess said finally building up the courage to talk to him. She felt bad for herself she never remembered feeling scared around Sam before.

"Peachy" he replied his tone harsh and cold. Again, he smirked. An evil glint in his eyes. His hazel eyes no longer held warm and happiness, but danger and power.

"Sam stop being so creepy" Dean said he voice full of sarcasm but Jess could hear the urgency around it.

"we thought you died" Zach blurted out. Looking Sam in the eyes.

"ok…" was all Sam said, he sounded heartless and distracted. Again, looking around at exits

"bloody hell Sam, empathy, remember feelings" Dean said exasperated.

Jess's head snapped Dean's way. A look of panic flashed across Dean's face, guilt filled his eyes. Dread flowed though Jess "what…happened" Jess finally managed to get out of her numb lips.

Dean looked sad and ashamed of himself "I shouldn't be telling you this, but what you already know, and to be honest you deserve to know, but when Castiel pulled Sam out of the cage. Let's just say he didn't manage to pull all of Sam out" Dean lost the ability to keep eye contact. He stared at the group twirling a stick around in his fingers. He looked her at Sam, who had somehow managed to get his hands on a knife. Dean's shocked face sent chills down her spine, Dean quickly pulled the knife from Sam's grasp. Sam's cold glare made Jess sink back "Sam- his soul, it's still in the cage"

Shock filled Jess's body as Sam looked her way. She saw no love no warmth in his eyes. The eyes that once held the love and admiration were gone. Sam's soul was gone. Sam's _soul_ was _gone._ How the hell do you get a soul out of- hell? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zach looking over as Sam. Mouth open eyes wide. While Sam just looked ahead, eyes focused sharply on the trees in front of him, his leg rapidly bouncing up and down.

"Castiel is finding a way to get his soul back." Dean said looking sadly at Jess "I just need to keep robo-Sam under control," he laughed dryly, no humor. "sorry for interrupting your camping trip. We will be on our way now" he said wiping his hands on his jeans and standing up.

"No, Dean please stay, it's just been a big surprise having you and Sam turn up. I was beginning to believe we wouldn't see you too again." Jess pleaded. The truth is she did want the boys to stay. Sam- robo-Sam did freak her out. Yes, but she wanted them to stay, "Just stay until morning. You can have my tent I'll sleep with Zach"

Dean nodded, "thanks' Jess" he said a warm smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks Jessica, Zachary." Sam said in a slow voice, again Jess shivered it sounded so…venomous.

"goodnight" Jess called as she crawled into the tent, Zach following not far behind her.

As she stared at the top of the tent she thought back to the beautiful weekend this had started as. Now Dean was here with Sam. Dean looked tired. He had large dark purple and black bruises under his eyes. His eyes held a stony expression that showed how much stress the older man was in. Looking at Sam she saw none of the stress that Dean held. Sam looked alert, ready, rested. He looked like he would kill anything that he came across and was sick of his brother being by his side, the looks the two Winchesters would share were gone. Sam didn't trust anyone by the looks of it, and Jess saw no trust in Dean's eyes when he looked at his younger brother, the bond that the boys shared…well it was gone.

When the warm sunlight streamed into the tent Jess groaned. Crawling out of the tent she looked around the campsite. The fire had long been put out. There was no evidence of the Winchester boys stay. No Winchesters occupied the campsite, they were gone without a trace _again._

oo00SPN00oo

The Stanford reunion was today. Jess was attending the reunion, she knew that Mark and Zach would be there, along with her friends Alana and Sarah. She didn't know who else was coming but she was pumped. Driving down the street she found the address, 5 cars were parked out front. She smiled and walked to where the front door was located. Hearing the doorbell echo through the house she felt the silly lopsided grin on her face grow wider.

The front door opened to revel her old roommate Rachael. Rachael broke into a large dimpled smile at the sight of Jessica. "Jess!" She laughed pulling her old friend into a tight hug. "come in, come in"

Walking into the large dining room Jess felt her smile get impossibly wider Alana and Sarah each broke into a laugh. Both pulling her into a tight hug. Mark and Zach followed in their wake.

"oh Jess, it's been to long" Alana said

"yes way to long" Jess replied. She missed her Stanford days greatly. Collage was hard and tested her mentally, but she missed the friendships she made and wished she could reverse time. She remembered meeting Alana in Math's class, leaning towards her desk. Quietly asking if she could explain it better than the professor had. Alana had turned around with a nervous smile on her face, she quickly explained, Jess had thanked her. A couple classes later they were exchanging phone numbers. They got together as much as possible, Alana had introduced her to her friend Sarah and the trio quickly hit it off.

"well everyone is here now, let's go eat something" declared Sarah throwing her hands in the air, the group laughed at Sarah's antics she hadn't changed much.

Jess followed the group to the next into the next room, Jess couldn't help but giggle at the dining room. I large table was in the center of the room draped over with a neon pink table cloth. Green plastic lawn chairs replace the normal chairs that would be by the table. The food decorated nearly the entire table. Cakes and candy, chips and chocolate, the giant plate filled with a Varity of different colored fruits took up a giant chunk of the table. "wow" Jess breathed at the sight before her.

"yeah, wow that's right" Zach spoke from behind her "this is amazing, who did all this?" Zach's eyes were wide and his mouths formed a perfect 'o'.

"guilty" Rachael said putting a hand up and making puppy dogs eyes, "wanted to make this awesome"

"well it's awesome" Mark said clapping Rachael on the back and plucking a piece of chocolate from the table, throwing it in his mouths he nodded "great" he said his voice slightly muffled.

The group each sat down at the table. "Rachael thanks for throwing this, it's incredible and it's great to see you all again" Jess said smiling at Rachael.

Everyone nodded in agreement "anyone heard of Sam lately?" Alana asked.

Jess saw Mark and Zach stiffen. Jess didn't like thinking back to that last night of the camping trip. Jess hoped that Sam was better, that Dean had found a way to get his soul back. She felt her jaw clench and she saw the boys do that same.

She had been thinking lately on Sam. She had even done research on soullessness. She read stories and articles of people claiming that they had lost their souls. The research that did seem real didn't match Sam though. It said that people without their souls went crazy. Regressing back to animal instinct. Hurting people, painting the wall with blood, suicide. People claiming their friend went crazy. But Jess though back to Sam, he was snarky and creepy. There had been a couple of smart sarcastic remarks throughout the night. But he didn't seem like he was crazy, Jess did see the uncertainty though. She remembered the way he would look around not trusting anybody. Jess did have a theory though.

Sam's worst most aggressive impulses are vented on a regular basis because of his lifestyles as a hunter. How many times a day does an average person want to punch someone in the face for whatever reason, and suppress that urge because it's wrong and violent and uncivilized. But Sam is violent and uncivilized on an almost daily basis. So, there aren't any pent-up violent urges lying under the surface, just waiting to burst out there's no conscience or empathy to keep them in check. What Sam _doesn't_ do a lot is speak his mind, so what you get is a fuckton of snark that's normally hidden behind his epic silently judging-you bitchface.

"I saw Johnny in the store the other day" Jess said quickly steering the conversation away from Sam.

"really?" Mark asked surprised he raised an eyebrow. Catching her eye, he mouthed Sam? Jess quickly shook her head; they weren't going to talk about Sam today.

"yeah, I know it's crazy" Jess replied "you know he's a doctor."

"never thought of him as the doctor type" Sarah said.

"wouldn't want to have that doctor-"

 _D_ ing dong!

The doorbell going off stopped Alana in her tracks. Jess turned to Rachael who looked frozen in terror. The group all stood up at the same time all heading to the door. Getting to the front door Rachael slowly opened to door just a little, enough to poke her head out. But not enough for everyone to see who was standing at the door.

"you actually made it, I didn't think you would actually be able to make it. It's awesome to see you again." Rachael started rambling on.

"oh we were in the area thought we should drop by say hi, see who's over,"

Jess felt herself freeze up. Mark and Zach froze too; she saw Alana puzzlement written all over her Face.

Rachael opened the rest of the door to reveal Sam Winchester. Dean standing just behind him. Alana gasped and Jess was speechless.

Sam smiled slightly, he looked embarrassed ducking his head he hid behind his bangs. Jess looked sharply and expectably at Dean. Dean nodded with a smile. So, Sam was alright, Sam had his soul back. Jess looked back at Sam who still looked a little shy. If it was possible he had become taller, filled out a little more. His hands intertwined nervously. His hair was ridiculously long, almost touching his shoulders. He looked back up looking Jess in the eyes with a warm welcoming smile. His eyes held a warm comforting glow. Sam looked generally surprised to see her, he looked at everyone else. But he kept his eyes on her. "Jess" he breathed out. Jess stepped forward and Sam pulled her into a tight fierce hug. "it's been so long, I've missed you."

Sam pulled away and went forward to hug and greet everyone else. Jess was confused. It had been a while since she had seen Sam, but he was acting like it had been years and years. As Dean came forward to greet her he leaned into her whispering into her ear. "Sam doesn't remember what he did while he was soulless don't bring it up please"

She nodded now understanding. Sam and Dean both stood in the doorway, she looked at Sam about to invite the duo in, she paused though. She noticed Sam staring at something around the side doorway. His brows furrowed. She watched as he pushed down hard in the palm of his hand. She saw the faint line of scar there and almost winced at the pressure he was applying to the fragile skin. When he took his hand away he seemed to relax. Looking back over at Jess, "com' on in" she finally said.

Jess opened the door wider, inviting the two young men into the house. Dean pushed in front of Sam, a very Winchester like quality. Always protecting the younger man.

Jess remembered all the times when Sam though she was in danger. He would push in front of her, using his body as a shield. She remembered the first time it happened, she had been generally frightened by the way her Sam, the sweet, fun loving Sam could be so dangerous. But when Dean pushed in front of Sam, just to walk into a house she saw the way Sam naturally fell behind. Standing just behind Deans shoulder, enough to tell him that he wasn't weak and could protect himself, but he wouldn't be able to calm the protective older brother instincts that Dean had inherited since he was only 4.

Jessica didn't have many friends with siblings. The friends she did know that had siblings loved their older/younger sibling very much. But the Winchester bond went past that. She saw that in their eyes. Siblings love each other but the Winchesters would die without each other, siblings would protect each other but the Winchesters wouldn't hesitate to step in front of a bullet. Jessica saw the love that Dean held in his younger brother. She also saw the trust and admiration in the younger Winchester, even though he was several inches taller than Dean he still looked up to his big brother. The way if something was to happen Sam would look at Dean first putting all his trust in the older man that man that loved and raised him.

Stepping into the dining room both Winchester blew out a breath at the sight before them. Quickly taking in the table she saw Deans Eyes Scan around the room, taking in all the people and all the edits, he also scanned the selves and the surrounding areas. Once his scan of the room was complete he seemed to relax a little. Jess turned her attention to a Sam who was doing his own scan. She noticed his eyes falter at the kitchen bench. His eyes seemed to widen, he quickly pushed down hard on the tender pink skin of the freshly healed skin. His breathing picked up a little and she watched as Dean turned to him "is he here?" Dean whispered

"Yeah, he's dancing on the bench" Sam whimpered. He pushed himself back against Deans Chest In an attempt to get away from "him".

" _Sammy_ he isn't here, okay?" Dean reassured "come on let's go sit down" Dean pushed Sam down into the seat. Sam's impossibly large body folded down.

Sam quietly poured a glass of water as Dean flash his flirty smirk. "so what have you guys been up to lately" Rachael asked.

Sam looked back over the to the dining room bench, a flash of terror flashing briefly over his face. Dean looked over at Sam probably expecting him to answer. Seeing Sam distracted his quickly answered for him "Oh _Sammy_ and I have been on a road trip" Dean said proudly, patting his brother on the back, seemingly bringing Sam back into reality.

" _Sammy?"_ Alana asked, a dumb folded look written on her face.

"haha, cute." Rachael laughed.

"well, guess what Sam, Jess became a lawyer." Zach said smiling at Jess. '

A look of what Jess would call jealously briefly flashed over Sam's face, a longing. Jess suddenly felt bad, Sam had always wanted to be a lawyer, and he was always so desperate to escape the life that he lived. He never wanted to be a hunter, he was forced into the life, by his father and brother. The looked quickly filtered off Sam's face into pride and happiness "Jess!" he exclaimed "that's fantastic."

"See I told you _Sammy_ would be happy for you" Alana said

"only Dean can call me that" Sam said bluntly. Alana looked surprised and a little hurt. But a look of pride crossed across Deans face. His eyes shinned.

Sam smiled back at Dean, before frowning and shrugging his right shoulder as if pushing someone's hand off. Jess frowned again, and when she caught Sam's eye he just smiled. Strained and scared.

Then suddenly Sam flinched, violently. His cheeks blushed red and he quickly hid under his bangs. Mumbling some sort of apology under his breath. "sorry that was my fault, accidently kicked his leg, got a big bruise" Dean smiled sheepishly.

Jess looked back over to Sam, she saw his jaw clench. Probably biting his tongue. Was that pain that flashed across his face. Sam suddenly jumped up. Mumbling something about being back in a minute. Dean right behind him. As Dean followed Jess heard something about "he set my legs on fire…...he won't leave me alone…Lucifer…"

Soon their voices were too far away. Jess watched as Dean comforted Sam, laying a hand on his back. Mumbling quiet words to him. Sam looked deeply into his brother's eyes, pushing hard and deep into the scar on his hand.

Soon the two men were sitting back down at the table. Jess was about to speak when Dean's phone rang. He jumped up and walked a couple meters from the table. "Bobby" he greeted.

Pausing for a second she watched as shocked covered his face, "Cas- Cas is back" he stammered "is he still wanting us to you know…. uh- bow down to the new god,"

Jess frowned "thank god" Dean finally said "we will be there in 5 hours" Dean said over to 'Bobby' before hanging up.

"Sammy we got to go, Cas is back. Let's see if he can fix the great wall of Sam" he said to Sam, "Sorry guys got to go, got a little emergency" he said.

Jess watched as Sam and Dean left _again_. Dean mumbling something under his breath about angels, and a wall, and something called a leviathan. Sam mumbling something along the lines of your not real. She watched as the two damaged Winchesters left. Would they ever catch a break?

The two approached the impala, Dean getting in the driver's side. Sam was about to fold himself down when he pulled his gun out and swinging around facing an unknown force. Jess gasped and Dean ran over to his brother quickly disarming him and pulling him forcibly into the car. The low purr of the engine sounded as the boys drove off. Jess held back the tears threatening to fall.

The sons of John and Mary Winchester didn't break,

They _shattered._


	7. Chapter 7

Jess didn't go to Church; she never did when she was younger and never had any intention. Her parents didn't believe in god or angels, so naturally she didn't either. A lot of bad things had happened in Jess' life, when she was 18 her best friend was diagnosed with cancer. When she was 12 her uncle was hit by a car and died. She could go on for a while, but she didn't believe that a greater more powerful force existed.

That was however until she met Sam Winchester, he always held a mysterious vibe to him and she wanted to know more. So, she did. It hadn't taken her long to find out the truth of Sam's life. She remembered meeting a real-life angel, Castiel was his name. he wore a dirty trench coat and a tie that was never straight.

That's when her view of the world changed. Her parents were wrong, angels existed, they were awkward and wore a trench coat. Michael and Lucifer were real, and they were gunning for the Winchester brothers. Demons existed, and so did vampires and werewolves. The creatures told in fairytales to scare her as a kid, well, they were all real.

She also found out more, the world wasn't made a rainbows and fluffy puppies. Bad things happened all the time. Sam Winchester the man that had saved the world single handedly with his brother by his side, well he had gone to hell, had the devil tormenting him. Sam's heart couldn't have been bigger. But still he was destined to lead a demon army.

She didn't know what happened to Sam's destiny, but it seemed it was lost in the jumble of the Winchesters life. She had even heard of people talking. In bars, she had heard men talking about the Winchesters. The one who had broken the first seal while in hell, and the one who had let Lucifer free and started the apocalypse, but no one seemed to mention he also had stopped it.

That seemed to be the way to it worked in the hunter world. Risking your life for strangers just to disappear again straight after, killing things and saving people, and never once getting recognized or payed for it. Like the pair of brothers that had saved the world countless times from things that we deny exist.

None of them look like men that have saved the world. Sam and Dean are half insane and Castiel is an apparently a socially inept angel. Superhero's in books or on screens dress in costumes to hide their real identities; they fight glamorized dramatic battles, and all come out ok in the end. Now she knows real heroes and know that Hollywood got it wrong, - those who save the world wear flannel shirts and drink too much when they get upset. It isn't in self-pity but realizing how much more there is left to do.

And most of all, real heroes don't get happy endings.

Sitting in the church Jessica _prayed._ She prayed for the Winchesters. To bring them good luck. To bring Sam happiness and good health. To bring Dean a woman and a stable home, she prayed for her parents, for them to live through bad health. She prayed for her friends, for them to live a long happy life. She prayed for the young homeless women that couldn't have been more than 19, she prayed she would find a home and a family. She prayed for the evil to leave the world. Most off all she prayed that someone was listening.

When someone slipped into the seat next to her she jumped. She jumped even higher when another person slide on the other side of her, she turned over to the person on her left. The broad shoulders and a long length brown hair had her smiling. "Sam" she breathed. Looking into the familiar hazel eyes and dimpled smile.

She turned to face the person on the other side of her, the short blonde hair and flirty smile had her giggling. "Dean" she greeted.

"heya kiddo" Dean greeted, he stood up and walked past the isle to sit next to Sam, she frowned a little but put it off to brotherly instinct.

"Jess" Sam said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "sorry about the last visit." He dipped his head hiding a little, he looked back up a with a shy smile.

"It's fine Sam" she replied. "so what have you two been up to lately? How have you been saving the world this time."

She saw the boys share an uneasy glance. Again, with the silent communication, it was crazy. She had met many people with siblings. But no one shared the bond Sam and Dean had. They would have full silent nonverbal conversations; she had watched them fighting before without words. It was great bond to have. They must work together amazingly during hunts. She guessed the bond they shared was understandable. From what she had learned about the two boys, well, Dean had practically raised Sam. Having to grow up way to fast. With a dead mother and an absence father, Dean had to protect little Sammy.

She could imagine the 9-year-old and 5-year-old in a dirty motel room. With unmade beds, and weapons secretly stored all over the room. With the orders 'shot first ask questions later' hanging in the air, two small boys pulled into the world with demons and ghosts, a father always gone, to get revenge on the monster that killed their mother. Unknowingly abandoning two boys. Leaving an older brother to look after his little brother, that would grow up to be as protective as he was when he was 9.

She saw it every time they were together. Sam was 22 when he left. It meant he had to be around 29 now. That left Dean at 33. But she could still she that Dean would never let anyone or anything hurt his baby brother. Even if he had seen more than anyone his age had.

"ohh, yeah you know. The usual" Sam replied sending a warning glance in Dean direction. But she could a swore she heard Dean mumbling something 'gates of hell' but she quickly dismissed the thought.

"So Jess, what have you been up to?" Sam said. It didn't escape Jess' knowledge that he was changing the topic.

"nothing much," she replied. It was the truth, there hadn't been anything exciting happening. She didn't want to talk about herself. Her life wasn't interesting, she went to law school, lived life. Met up with friends, tried not to think how Dean and Sam were managing, were they standing in the wake of devastation? Had they just saved countless people? Were they bleeding out in a ditch?

Jess couldn't believe when she had heard in a bar, a couple hunters were talking Walt and Roy were their names. Telling the other hunter, they had killed the Winchesters. Shot Sam and then Dean. She remembered the drowning feeling and the hopelessness that the two heroes she knew were gone.

Hunters everywhere wanted Sam dead. He had started the apocalypse, ruined the world. But when the other hunter had told Walt and Roy they were as good as dead, well she listened. "Winchesters never stay dead; they are like cockroaches. When the get back your asses are as good as dead" she clearly remembered the confusion. 'they have god and the angels on their side' the hunter had told the foolish murders. 'you know Dean was a hellhound chew toy, pulled from the pit 4 months later' she heard the other hunters gasp mumbling something under their breaths. 'Sam, killed in oak creek. Bought back within 24 hours.' Again, the shock the shook her body scared her. 'those boys have died more than anybody that ever lived.'

When she looked at the two boys. They looked alive to her, but a better look at Sam she felt uneasy. He was pale. The bruises under his eyes stood out, the clean layer of sweat of his forehead. He looked sick.

"god Sam you looked terrible," she finally said.

Sam shifted in his seat looking uneasy "look Jess, I'm fine." He said. Then BOOM puppy eyes activated.

"yeah you look fine" she snapped back. She knew she shouldn't be arguing with them. But whatever Sam said, he wasn't fine.

"Look Jessica, he's fine. We're working a case. He can aim…." he looked over at Sam "well not the best, but he's fine for now"

She wasn't convinced but nodded anyway. She jumped when Sam's phone rung. Pulling it out of his pocket he cleared his throat before answering.

"Agent Collins" he greeted. Fake FBI. Of course,

How these two got away with impersonating FBI she didn't know. When had, Sam gotten so good at lying. She watched in fascination had lies flowed swiftly out of his mouth. When he was just a 22-year old in collage he answered everyone with a 'yes sir, yes mam' standing straight. Like he was raised in the army, well he kind of was. But now he swiftly lied with no hesitation.

Next thing both boys were getting up. "murder" was the explanation Dean gave her.

As Sam got to his feet he stumbled, falling back against the seat. Shaking legs, he looked up at Dean "I'm fine," Sam said firmly. He got back up to his full height, he seemed to sway a little, Dean put a strong arm on his bicep to steady him.

Dean looked up at his little brother. He looked back at her, almost daring her to come closer. But she stayed back. When Sam doubled over coughing Dean laid a comforting hand on Sam's back. Loud hacking coughs that racked his entire body. When Sam straighten, and wiped his hands on his old to big jeans Jess didn't miss the spots of blood. Oh, god Sam was coughing up blood.

"bye guys" she yelled as they walked out of the church. Without saying goodbye.

Collapsing back the bench she laid her head in her hands. When a hand laid on her back she jumped up. "sorry Jess" Dean told her calmly. "Sam's fine, he'll be fine"

She nodded.

"I know you want to find out more about us, and I just can't and don't have the time to explain. So, read this. Its bloody annoying to have it existing but, I guess it can come in helpful" Dean passed her a book "supernatural, by Caver Edlund" on the cover was two guys. One with long hair and his shirt off, the other with a black muscle top on. In the background was a classic black muscle car. A lot like the car Sam and Dean had…

When she looked back up Dean was gone. Opening the book, she looked at a random page.

 _On April 21_ _st_ _, 1967, the 1ooth million GM vehicle rolled of the line at the plant in Janesville- a blue two door caprice. There was a big ceremony speeches, the lieutenant governor even showed up._

 _Three days later another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should of. Because this 1967 Chevrolet impala would turn out to be the most important object in pretty much the whole universe._

 _She was first owned by Sal Moriarty. An alcoholic with 3 ex-wives and two blocked arities. On weekends, he'd drive around giving bibles to the poor. 'gettn folks right for judgement day.' That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did I bet they'd smile._

 _After Sal died she ended up at rainbow motors. A used car lot in Lawrence. Were a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins._

 _And here's where it ends._

 _The impala of course has all the things that other cars have. And a few things they don't. but none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army men that Sam crammed in the ash tray. It's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved in the vents. To this day the heat comes on and they can hear em' rattle. These are the things that makes the car theirs._

 _really theirs._

 _Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up. He made sure all these little things stayed. Cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful._

 _The devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive._

 _In-between jobs Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day- sometimes a week if they were lucky. They spent the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere, and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game._

 _And when it was clear they'd park her in the middle of nowhere. Sit on the hood, and watch the stars. For hours…. without saying a word._

 _It never occurred to them, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls…. But they were never in fact homeless._

 _So, what's it all add up too? It's hard to say, but me I'd say this was a test…... for Sam and Dean._

 _And I think they did alright. Up against good, evil, angels, devil's destiny and god himself. They made their own choice, they chose family. And well, isn't that kind of the whole point._

Jess gasped, this was everything. This is Winchesters life, and that's when she truly realized how special the Winchester brothers really were.

oo00SPN00oo

 _ring ring…_

Oh, god please answer.

 _Ring ring…._

Black eyes, evil smirk…

 _Ring ring….._

Brady…..

 _Ring ring…._

Come on!

 _Ring ring …._

Please…

 _Ring rin-_

"ghostbusters" a deep rough voice answered. Jessica felt relief flood her body. The sigh was released involuntary.

"Dean, I need your help" Jess whispered in the phone. She didn't know why she was whispering, guess it felt safer.

"Jess!" Dean didn't seem to casual anymore, "hang on I'm putting you on speaker phone," a quiet scuffle later and the calming voice of Sam filled her ears.

"Jess, what happening? Are you hurt?" despite the situation Jess' lips curved into a smile. Sam always thinking about others. It was reassuring and she felt safe.

"no," she immitted "it could have been a trick of the light, but- but I swear" she took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry; she didn't need to seem weak. She wiped the away the tears welling around her eyes.

"it's ok, Jess." Sam reassured. "keep going, we're listening"

"it's Brady" she finally breathed out.

"who's Brady?" Dean asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Sam beat her to it. "my old roommate" he told his brother. "is he ok? what's happened" Sam said changing his tone, directing it at her.

"His-his eyes" she told the two boys, she felt ashamed as she heard her voice shake. "they flashed black."

She heard the deep breaths from the other end of the phone. She expected worse reactions, but who could blame them, they had seen worse than demons before.

She has read the Winchester Gospels. Spent hours reading the books in one day. It had the filled in the blanks of Sam and Dean's life. How Carver Edlund had gotten that information on the boys was beyond her, but she was amazed and horrified.

She had read about Sam being killed in Oak Creek, she called it 'The Hunger Games,' she read about Dean selling his soul and only getting a year. She learned about Lilith and hellhounds ripping Dean apart. How Sam drank Demon blood and let Lucifer free. About Michael wanting Dean and she learnt about Adam, she learnt about _everything._

"Ok Listen up Jess" Dean said.

 **…** **.**

Plan was simple enough, pretend it was just her. Lure the demon into an abandon diner, then Sam and Dean would pop out and exorcise it. No big deal, everyone can go live happily ever after.

Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and she could feel her heart beat. This might be routine for the boys, but for Jessica, she was the scariest thing she had done in her life.

When Jess was 15 her friends and her decided to steal her mum's car and take it for a joyride. They had been speeding down the highway, going way over the speed limit provided to that road. They had a bottle of alcohol in the car, Jess had felt so badass and unstoppable. That was until the police pulled them over. She remembered the cold hard fear in her gut, the blue, red, and white lights flashing around them and the wailing of the sirens. They thought they were unstoppable at that age, nothing was more powerful. They were the best people in the whole world. Now she's on her way to get a demon out of one of her best friends. Jessica finally realized that the joyride when she was 15, would never compare to what is out there, and what the boys had gone through every day of their life.

That made her wonder. The boys have been hunting since their father had taught them at a young age. What if Azazel had never come, would these horrible things happened. Half of the world hated the Winchesters, the other half didn't know they existed. Some people thought they were FBI, others thought they were wildlife rangers, other thought they were exterminators. Many people have come across the two legacy's and never knowing they were in the presence of two of the most important people in the whole universe.

That bought her back to her main thought. One of her best friends, Brady, was possessed by a demon. How long? She had no idea. She remembered turning around to the cold hard black eyes that looked nothing like the warm green ones Brady wore. When the 'demon' had seen, she had noticed the eyes it had sent an evil smirk her way before taking off, wearing Brady.

Pulling up behind the abandoned diner she saw the 67' impala in the parking lot. With a deep breath, she walked into the old crumpling building.

She spotted Sam and Dean cleaning a couple knives at the bar. She quickly made her way over to the wayward boys.

The first thing she noticed was the appearance of the boys. For the first time in years, well, they looked healthy. Apart from the dark circles under both their eyes from the lack of sleep, that was understandable, kind of came with the job. But they looked…okay. Dean greeted her with his usual flirty smile and a wink. Sam looked over at her with love sparkling in his hazel eyes. She smiled back at the boys.

"Thank you so much" she told them.

"it's good, needed to get out of the bunker anyway" Sam told her. Confusion filled her. _Bunker,_ well that was new. But that was for another time.

"yeah sick of being cramped up, haven't taken a case for ages" Dean sighed. He waved the knife around in the air. Sam rolling his eyes in the wake of his brother antics. "let's gank this sonuvbitch and send it back to hell"

"yeah, I just hope that Brady's alright" Jess said posing her concerns.

"he'll be fine," Sam reassured. "we'll make sure he's fine.

 **…** **.**

Sam and Dean were hidden behind the door of the bar. She hoped that was a safe enough hiding place.

Soon enough Brady was walking through the doors of the diner. Her breath faltered when she noticed the two other demons with him. Both supporting black eyes.

"Jessica" Brady exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He circles around her. Predator getting ready to kill prey.

"demon" she spat back at the hell spawn posing as Brady.

"aww, poor thing." The demon exclaimed looking back at his friends. "she thinks I'm possessing this meat suit, she thinks this kids still alive."

Jess felt the grief hit her hard, she couldn't imagine losing Brady. Demons lie. That's what Sam and Dean had told her. But was this one lying.

"what- "she managed to push past numb lips.

"see Jess," the demon said, again circling her "this meat suit has been dead for a very long time, 10 years or more"

Jess didn't know what was worse, the fact that this demon had been wearing Brady for so long. Or that the Brady she though she knew was just a demon in disguise the whole time.

Sam and Dean chose the moment to burst out and engross in a fight. Dean quickly combatting Brady's two companions, while Sam took on Brady himself.

Jess felt herself amazed, this was the first time she had seen the boys fight. Yeah they had fought back at Stanford. But this was so much more. Sam twisted in a professional fashion. Ducking under the fist swinging at his face, before jumping up and kicking the demon in the chest, effectively pushing the demon back, it fell harshly onto a table. The table crunching and breaking under the weight of the vessel. The demon quickly recovered running straight at Sam and driving his head into Sam's chest, quickly gained a low grunt from Sam. Sam pulled one of the demons legs out from under him. Harshly punching the demon in the face. Jess saw the blood leaking sluggishly from the demon's nose.

Slowly Sam's punching on the hell spawn slowed. Sam's chest heaved heavily. A groan of pain caught Sam attention and he was quickly moving across the room towards his brother sparring the two extra demons. Dean had a large bump forming around his head and large gashing covering his face. When Sam jumped into the fray Dean's battered bruised face formed a smile. Soon the brothers were hitting, punching and kicking demons. Just like the old days. When coming across a demon was a big, deal. Now it was just another day. Sam Taken abruptly from his thoughts by another swinging fist, Sam managed to counter the swing, then pulled himself back into the fight. He grinned as he felt Dean next to him, the fights were sometimes thrilling to be involved in. The demon was coming straight at him now and Sam found himself grinning fiercely as he pictured hitting the guy so hard his head spun and teeth fell out. Sam grabbed the demon's arm and twisted it, even as the guy moved to counter.

Suddenly it all stopped when Brady threw his arms out. Effectively pinning Dean and Jess to the wall. Jess muffled a scream. "Bitch!" Dean fumed as he was pushed against the wall helpless against the 3 demons that now advanced on his baby brother.

Sam was pulled forward by his collar, a surprised grunt and gasp escaping him. The demon held him up a couple centimeters from the ground. Sam seeing the danger pulled Ruby's knife from his belt. The demon acted fast though, quickly pulling his arm behind his back and twisting. The knife dropping from Sam's grasp with a gasp. Punching Sam hard in the face Sam's face screwed up in pain. Before Sam had a chance to fully process what was happening the demon picked his up efforts throwing him over the bar. Landing with loud thud, crushing glass beneath him he rolled over landing with a cringing thud on the other side followed by a pained grunt.

Sam quickly pulled himself off the floor. Dean screaming curses at the demons while Sam stumbled unsteadily.

"SAM!" Dean screamed out.

But Sam ignored him. Looking around he spotted another one of the demons making it ways to him from his side. His eyes widened in shock "ohh, don't want to miss the best part" it teased.

Sam turned around just to have another demon punch him in the face. He quickly landed his own punch before the other demon spun his around effectively slamming his face into the counter top.

The demon picked Sam up and flung him into the wall. He fell bonelessly on to the ground. A head shaped dent in the wall where Sam had collided. Dean and Jess both screamed as Sam was clearly knocked out cold. And clearly out numbered. They wriggled helplessly trying desperately to get to the aid of their vulnerable friend. But the demons hold was too strong and their attempts were useless.

The demon picked Sam up by the hair. Slamming his head hard against the wall.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch" Dean screamed. But the demon thoroughly ignored him.

"here I thought all you Winchesters were supposed to be tough" the demon said.

Then Sam's eyes snapped open. A blue light filling them. The demons head tilted in confusion. And Sam's arm flung out throwing the demon back.

Confusion and horror filled Jess. But she watched in terror and awe. The demon landed harshly on the other side of the room with a gasp and a surprised yelp of pain.

Then Sam rose. His shoulders tense and he stood differently. A dangerous look filling his face and glowing blue eyes. His stood up straight to his full height and pumped him chest out. The demons looked terrified.

"YOU BOUGHT AN ANGEL" Brady howled.

Then the glowing light filled the room. It seemed to come out of absolutely nowhere. Igniting the room and focusing on Sam. It was like a spotlight focusing on Sam and Sam only. Then Jess noticed the black silhouettes of wings behind Sam. They were large and came from his back, they spread out to show their true size and power. But they looked hurt. Skinny with feathers falling off and missing. Still it took the young girls breath away. Sam stood tall and proud, he also seemed to start glowing. Like the light was coming from him.

"JESS CLOSE YOU EYES" Dean screamed.

Then it all went to hell. Jess closed her eyes tightly, but the light seemed to be glowing brighter. Still pinned to the wall she had no other option. Suddenly the pressure dropped her. She curled up, hiding her head in her arms, eyes closed tightly blocking out the light that still seemed to be blinding her.

The explosion took her by surprise. The blast knocked her backwards towards the wall, and she heard to windows shatter with a loud cracking sound. Still the light got brighter. She swore her eyes would burst soon if it didn't die down. The explosion bought ringing to her ears. She thought she could hear someone yelling her name. but the light was still so bright.

Then as quickly as it came it was gone. No trace of it even being there. No light. She heard Dean yelling her name. so, she braved it looking up.

The diner was trashed. With chairs and tables screwed around the room. The demons were lying dead around the diner. Jess felt grief low in her stomach at the sight of Brady. But she knew if he were alive. Maybe one of them wouldn't be.

"Jess. Jess you alright" Dean called to her limping over.

"yeah…I'm fine. But what the hell just happened" she asked the older Winchester.

But receiving no answer she looked to see Dean walking away from her over to Sam.

In a voice, deeper and harder than Sam's he spoke "they were going to kill him Dean" Jess was very confused. That wasn't Sam, nothing about it screamed Sam. It screamed intruder, she wondered by Dean wasn't freaking out by the revelation.

Dean looked shocked still. His mouth gaping, opening and closing like a fish "Ezekiel?" Dean asked.

 _Ezekiel? Who the hell was Ezekiel._

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked.

Sam turned around. His body still stiff and unfamiliar. He spoke again in the voice that unnerved her. "I was protecting you brother" he told Dean. "I thought that was what you wanted."

Dean was shocked and speechless "yeah, right, no, I-I - Sorry" Dean stuttered "I'm just still getting used to this whole thing."

"As am I" Sam- Ezekiel replied.

"But Sam's okay" Dean asked.

"As you just witnessed he was knocked unconscious." The intruder told Dean "In a way he still it, Sam will not remember any of this"

"so what the hell am I supposed to tell him when he comes to" Dean snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

Sam shifted looking down at the dead demon at his feet. "That is why I used the knife" he told Dean.

Ohh so that's why he slit that demons throat even after he died. Jess realized.

Sam held the knife out to Dean.

"right" Dean said taking the knife from Sam. He twisted the knife slightly in his grip "smart"

"you are troubled still" Sam but in when Dean started turning away.

Dean turned back around once again facing his little brother "yeah it just that, uh…. This is on me" Jess felt confused, when Sam tilted his head Dean continued "I was the one that talked Sam out of boarding up hell" he told him. "Yeah, so every Demon deal. Every—every kill that they make. Well, you're looking at the person that let that happen."

"you were protecting your brother." Sam reasoned. "I am in Sam's head everything he know I know. And I know, that what you did, you did out of love"

Dean looked up at his brother "yeah" he said shifting, he looked unconvinced though. "uh look Zeke – I'm going to call you Zeke. I'm not really with the whole love…. And love thing."

"but it is why I said yes" Sam interpreted.

"yeah and if that goes sideways that's on me too" Jess listened intently but had no idea what was going on.

"that is not going to happen"

Dean chuckled "this is nuts, I mean your Sam, but you're not Sam. And normally he's the one I'm talking to about all this stuff." They started at each other for a few seconds "I'm trusting you, Zeke" Dean shook his head. "I'm just going to hope that your one of the good guys."

"I am" Dean looked unconvinced "but I supposed that's what a bad guy would say." Dean chuckled tilting his head. "Dean Winchester, you are doing the right thing." Dean nodded.

Sam went by and Sat by the wall slumped down. Seeming unconscious.

"what the hell is wrong with Sam" Jess asked.

"he's possessed by an angel; he was dying I had no choice" Dean snapped. She realized the conversation was over and dropped it quickly.

Dean started packing all his weapons away. Dean stopped when Sam groaned. Looked around confused and dazed. Dean quickly moved to his side. Sam scrunched his face up in pain. "Sam, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Dean quickly shot a warning glare at Jess from over his shoulder 'don't say anything he told her silently"

"Sammy!" Dean said sharply. Sam jerked up gasping holding a hand out stretched in a weak attempt to protect himself. "hey, whoa" Dean cooed

"Dean what the hell happened" Sam asked looking around wildly.

"you took a shot to the head. And I came over to save your ass, like usual" Dean tried to joke.

"you killed 3 demons" Sam asked "alone?"

"took em' by surprise" Dean lied "got a little messy, I got a little lucky. Oh, and I'm awesome, so that's that."

"geez" Sam said as Dean helped him up

"yeah"

"you are pretty dam awesome" Sam said looking around.

Then they were all walking out. Over to the black impala. And for the first-time Jess was scared. And for the first time she hoped this was the last time she saw the Winchesters"


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica fingered the shinning ring on her finger. The symbol of love and hope. The house was dark and empty, she walked past the large white bed trailing her fingers along the headboard. She couldn't wait until Jackson got home, again she looked down at the ring. A shimmering diamond smiled up at her reminding Jess of the future.

She had been so surprised and couldn't stop the flow of tears when Jackson had gotten down on one knee, asking her to marry him. She remembered to warm summer night. Walking across the large arched bridge, the water flowing calmly beneath them. Holding hands, he had stopped, he turned to her. Leaning down to balance on one knee…

Jess smiled at the memory of it. The grin broke even bigger when she remembered in just a few short months she would be a married. Jessica Moore wouldn't be her name anymore.

She hadn't thought about Sam in months. She had truly wished so hard to not see them again. Every time she met the Winchesters she wished she could have forgotten about seeing them again. They never did catch a break. She wished that Sam would find someone that he loved, someone that he could spend the rest of his life with.

She knew the odds of that happening were low. God, she missed his so much. She loved him so much- still loves him so much.

When one of Sam's friends had told her that Sam was going to ask to marry her; well she hadn't believed him. But he took her to the jeweller, showing her the ring Sam had bought. The ring was so expensive and beautiful. That's when she truly understood how much Sam loved her.

He had loved her so much he had left.

He was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. But he left, so she could be safe. That she wouldn't be dragged kicking and screaming into the world of demons and ghosts.

So why would she ever think that Sam would move on. He would never be unfaithful. And although it was unspoken, well they had obviously broken up. But Sam would still feel guilty.

She walked over into the kitchen, pausing to look at Calendar she felt her heart stop a little. _May 2_ _nd_ it was Sam's birthday today….

Picking a small bag of popcorn from the cupboard to walked to the lounge room. Sinking down into the soft couch she breathed a sigh of relief at finally sitting down. Jess reached over to the remote turning it onto the news.

 _Family of four killed in car accident._

 _Earthquake in China._

 _Young women murdered in locked room, police still trying to find suspect._

Sam and Dean probably will go check that out.

 _Two young men wanted by FBI, escaped custody._

 _More wars in Iraq_

 _Turtle has its 100_ _th_ _birthday._

Cool we have reached the nice part of the news.

 _Now onto the sport._

That was the que, shutting the TV off, she pulled the book from the cabinet siting near the couch. She was reading _Harry Potter, and the Half Blood Prince._ Again.

A strange fluttering sound suddenly filled the room. Jess turned to look in the direction the sound came from. A screamed forced its way from her throat at the strange man that was standing there.

"hello Jessica" the man said in a surprisingly gruff voice, that's when Jessica recognized the man-angel. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised who it was. As far as she knew that angel wasn't here to hurt her.

"Castiel" she smiled. Cas gave a short nod and a small smile, he obviously remembered her from the bar, so many years ago. "why are you here, is everything aright" she asked. Dread suddenly filling her chest.

Why would the angel be here, shouldn't he be saving the world with Sam and Dean? Were the brothers in trouble? Why would he come here, Jess was insignificant in the big picture. Yeah, her and Sam had dated, but they weren't anymore, she wasn't important. If they boys were hurt, then she couldn't help them. She didn't know how to stich a wound, like Sam had when he got stabbed in the alley way from the demon. She knew basic medical knowledge, but she couldn't help them if they were seriously hurt.

"Jessica. Sam and Dean are fine" Castiel told her calmly "they are not hurt, there is no need to get panicked"

She felt herself go slightly red. She gave a nervous laugh at the angel's expense. "Then why are you here Castiel" she asked rising and eyebrow.

"Today is Sam's birthday" Castiel told her. She again took a small peak at the calendar sitting just behind the angel. "Sam and Dean are celebrating by themselves, with me. They have not invited anyone to come," she nodded in understanding waiting for him to continue. "Sam's last couple of birthdays have been- not the most enjoyable times" the small hesitation didn't escape her notice. But they both ignored it "I thought I could bring you back to the Bunker and surprise them" he said. She noticed the small smile form on his lips.

Jackson would be home in a few hours, but she hadn't seen Sam in ages….

"are they both alright, no soullessness, no angel possession?" she asked. She didn't want another event like the last couple times she had seen them.

"no," Castiel said with a large smiled forming on his face, "the boys are both in prime health, apart from the lack of sleep, they are both as healthy as they have been in a while."

"then yes," she said "I would love to come, just give me one second, I need to leave a note for my finance'" she told him.

A flash of sadness crossed Castiels face, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "go ahead" he said.

She quickly hurried into the kitchen. Grabbing a pen and paper she scrawled a shot note of the paper,

 _Had to go out for the night, will be back in the morning. Sorry!_

 _Love Ya!_

 _Jess XOXOX_

hurrying back into the lounge room she nodded at the angel, "there will be a moment of uncomforted" he told her.

That was all the warning she got before she felt her insides being turned and rolled. She felt like something was squeezing her chest tightly, she struggled to bring air into her lung. She tried to not panic. It will be over soon, she reassured herself, then as quickly as it started it was over.

She felt her knees buckle as she landed harshly on the hard ground. She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. There were large tables in the middle of the room. Bookcases surrounded most of the room. Books with titles in different languages. Some knives and weapons littered the wall decorating the Winchesters home. On the table was a ton of open books, a couple beer bottles, and some empty ones off to the side. The chair was pushed out. Someone had been sitting her just recently. "wow" she breathed, taking in the amazing sight.

Then there were heavy footsteps. Then there was Dean. Immediately he pulled out a gun, aiming it at her cocking the barrel. She took a surprised step back, rising her hands in the air. The action took her by surprise. But almost as soon as it happened, Dean clicking the safety back on the gun and putting it in the waistband of his jeans.

"Geese, Jess I'm so sorry" he apologised. "I guess Cas took you here' he said smiling at the angel behind her.

"yep, guess I was a surprise" she joked.

Dean laughed, he looked older. More lines had appeared around his face. The flirty, cocky grin wasn't there anymore. He had grown and matured. He was a full of himself 26-year-old anymore. He was a man, a man that had saved the world.

"Welcome to the batcave" he smiled.

She again looked around the bunker, "this is incredible," she told him "when did you find it?"

"couple years ago" he said. "it's an abandoned men of letters bunker. Turns out me and Sam and legacy's" he told her "Dads, dad was men of letters. But this place is awesome"

"yeah you can say that again" she laughed.

"speaking of Sam…..." Dean said.

"SAM, QUICK GET IN HERE" he screamed, terror filled his voice. Jess was taken back for a moment before he turned and flashed a cheeky smile at her, and she realized what he was doing.

She heard a door slam. And heavy boots run forward towards her. Soon the boots fell silent. He was using and ambush attack.

Sam burst into the room, gun held steadily and high pointing it straight at her. Although there was a gun trained on her and her only she still smiled. She looked Sam in the eyes, she felt the lopsided smile fill her face. Soon the gun was lowered, and she had arm full of 6 4' puppy. Sam filled her arms. Hugging her tightly. No words were said, but so many were shared through the silent communication.

He pulled away, his face shinning. Eyes glowing. She smiled filled his entire face. "Jess" he smiled. She laughed straight back at him, his hair was a little shorter, but had layers and looked amazing.

"Cas, thank you" he said to the angel, Cas smiled at his nodding.

"Happy birthday Sam" She told his and his smile grew impossibly wider.

Then she was being lead into the kitchen. Pushed into a chair, the two men and a wayward angel sitting around her, they all held a beer in their hand. They well talking and laughing. But Jess was having trouble paying attention. This was not how she imagined tonight to start and end. But it was magical.

She hadn't seen Sam and Dean laugh like this in ages, she always saw the grim line of determination. The fake smile, and the forced laugh. Pin and needles, and duct tape holding together the two troubled men- boys.

Sam and Dean were born into a life they never wanted. Destined for greatness- that didn't turn out so great. They grew up without a mother and a wayward father. Normally a child that lost their mother at a young age, well, they had a female figure that filled that empty space. A female that acted as a mother. But Sam and Dean never had that figure. They grew up without a mother, or a stable home. All they had was each other and a 1967 Impala that acted as a home.

Now today the boys still only had each other. But they now had a guardian angel, they had a home. They had four walls and a roof. They had all the food in the world, and they could do what made them happy, if that was hunting or getting a law degree. Because they had things that they never dreamed they would have when they were young. When they thought, they knew everything and when they were just Sam and Dean, two young boys, the sons to John Winchester. Jess finally felt the smile on her face. She now didn't feel bad for the Winchesters. Because they finally had it.

Hero's in movies wear masks and capes to hide their identities, Real heroes were flannel and plaid. Hero's in movies fight and come out ok in the end. Real heroes bleed. Superhero's get the girl; real heroes drink away their sadness and hopelessness.

Hero's in movies always get a happy ending.

Now watching the fallen angel, and two young men, hardened around the edges, lines and dark circles decorating their eyes. Pushing away, hiding, and desperately trying to forget memories of hell and unforgettable horrors. A man who spent centuries in hell with two archangels venting frustrations on him, a righteous man sent to hell to be tortured for 30 years, destined to break the first seal. An angel betrayed by his own kind. a secret life they kept tucked away. But she also saw three men sitting there. Laughing, smiling, sharing jokes, and living with the knowledge that they had saved the world- more than once.

Because he was Sam Winchester, he was frozen then burned.

The man that sacrificed himself and was personally, tortured by Lucifer to save the world.

Because he was Dean Winchester, he was loved then betrayed.

The man that sold his soul, and burned in the flames, because he couldn't live without his little brother.

And because he was Castiel, he had fallen then risen.

He was the angel that gave up and entire army, loyal to him for one man, because he couldn't hurt the one person that had always cared.

she realized- Real heroes, well,

they get their happy endings. eventually.

THE END.

 **Authors notes: Wow thank you so much to everyone that had followed/ favourited this story, this is the longest one I have ever written and it means so much to me for all the kind reviews.**

 **I would really love if you could spare a minute for a kind or even a review to tell me what I did wrong and how I could improve. It really helps a lot. For confidence and the fact people are actually enjoying what I have written.**

 **This came to me out of the blue one day and now I have but it down on paper and I couldn't be happier.**

 **This chapter I have actually split into 4 chapters because its 16.000 words! Wow. And 42 pages. I have NEVER written something so long and I'm so happy.**

 **So thank you so much**

 **I couldn't have done it without the help from you guys**


End file.
